Someday
by SabrielFan
Summary: Tyler interrupts Klaus and CAroline as she's thanking him for allowing Tyler to return. She begins to doubt her feelings for Tyler after Klaus' generous behaviour at graduation. She doesn't have to be feel guilty about that for too long. Mostly canon until 4.23 except there's no Klaus and Hayley baby drama. Forwood at first .I don't own the Vampire Diaries. Rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

Caroline couldn't believe it. Tyler was coming home. As excited as she was, she couldn't help but feel that is imepending returning was eclipsed by how unbelievably romantic Klaus had just been. Truth be told, if Tyler were to materialise right then and there, she probably wouldn't even notice. She held her breath as he leaned in close to her, his welcoming, familiar scent filling her head, as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"_He makes it so hard to resist him when hes being this sweet and genuine" _She thought.

"_Congratulations, Caroline. Let's get out of here before twelve angry hybrids decide to start a fight"._

Caroline took his profferred arm as he led them to her car. Upon reaching it, he went to the driver's side, opening the door for her. She smiled, always delighted at his gentlemanly behaviour, as she stepped into the car. As she reversed, she noted that they hadn't said anything on the short trip to the parking lot. She didn't even know what to say now.

"_You could start with thank you_" she thought.

Caroline felt like she was wasting a vital oppurtunity to speak with him. He'd soon be heading back to New Orleans and she'd be here with Tyler. She seriously doubted he would be open to the idea of visiting Klaus. She'd never tell him but she knew that she'd miss him. Despite this, she was glad Tyler would soon be returning. Sure, she'd seen him a few weeks ago at prom (_yeah, for like two seconds)_ but it had felt like much longer than that.

Klaus kept shooting her sideways glances; he only hoped that one day he'd make her smile like that, for real. Someday, she'd give him that chance. As Caroline pulled up in her driveway he noted briefly that her mother wasn't there. Klaus flashed to her side of the car, to open her door once more. They may say that chivalry was dead but his definitely resurfaced around her. She truly made him a better person. He extended his hand to her as she climbed out. He knew she was not made of glass, capable of exiting a car by her own volition, but like he said; chivalry. She briefly squeezed his hand before, letting it go. She turned to face him.

Before Caroline could lose her nerve, she quickly wrapped her arms around Klaus, hugging him close, relishing in his smell and his hybrid warmth. After a beat, he reciprocated, enveloping her,one hand in the small of her back as the other settled on her neck. It was surprsing how great it felt to be held by him. How her body so readily accepted his embrace; how not so long ago she would never have spared a moment to consider being this open with him.

Klaus couldn't believe she has hugging him. Voluntarily. It felt unbelievable to finally have her in his arms; he knew it was a moment to be cherished. The feel of her body against his, even if it was only platonically. He was right when he said he would wait for her. The only way it would work between them was if she came to him on her own, in her own time. It may even take years, decades, centuries even but she was worth the wait. Beautiful, compassionate Caroline.

Caroline slowly untangled herself from him, albeit a little unwillingly, missing his warmth and the way he had held her. She missed his proximity just as she knew she would miss the man himself when he left. It was so confusing. She shouldn't be thinking about missing him. She knew she felt something for him beyond friendship but she loved Tyler. However, how could she be with Tyler when she felt for Klaus?

"_What a mess" _she thought.

But she knew that if in the end, her heart really belonged to Klaus, then he would be waiting for her.

"_However long it takes"._

She took another step back, needing to create a space between their bodies to think clearly. Klaus got the message, losing the gentle grip he had on her shoulders when they had broken their hug.

"_Thank you Klaus. For Tyler."_

"_Anything to see you happy Caroline. You deserve it_".

A pair of headlights illuminated them as a car pulled into Caroline's driveway. Their vampire hearing had detected the car earlier but Caroline had hoped that whomever it was would keep driving. No such luck. She cast a glance at it, slightly annoyed at the intrusion. She expected to see her Mum. Instead she saw Tyler climb out of the car and make his way toward her. She was thrilled to see him. Although, she was hardly done talking to Klaus. She looked back to him, to say one last thanks and goodbye, only to find that he had already left. The disappointment she felt was more than acute.

"_Care!" _Tyler said, finally reaching her. He wrapped her in a tight embrace. The reality that he was back finally hit her as she hugged him back. she had missed him terribly.

"_Tyler. I missed you"._

**_Thanks for reading. I'm thinking I might continue it. Mostly because I hate that I accidentally wrote Forwood. THoughts?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline didn't know how long they stood there embracing. It felt so great to finally have him back. Eventually they broke apart, walking back towards the house. They stopped just short of her front steps. Caroline noticed that he was frowning.

_Wasn't he happy to see her?_

Caroline gently tugged on his hand, hoping he'd follow as she started up the steps. When he didn't move, she paused. She just knew that he was about to divulge why he didn't seem happy now when he was just as thrilled as she was only moments ago. Instinctively, she knew she wouldn't like what he had to say.

"_Why do you smell like Klaus?"_

"_What?"_

_"Klaus. His smell; it's all over you. What aren't you telling me_?"

Tyler was never one to hide his emotions and his were written across his face clear as day; he was jealous. Suspicious, even.

_Didn't he trust her?_

Caroline sighed, damning his supernatural senses.

"_It was just a hug, Tyler. He told me you were free to return and I was so excited that I hugged him. That's all it was_".

Tyler did not look pleased. If anything he looked even angrier than before.

"_You hugged him?" _He asked incredulously. "_Klaus?! Klaus who killed my mother. Who made me leave town for months. Now, youre hugging him?!"_

"_Tyler, calm down. Yes, I gave him a hug. It's no big deal. I'm not interested in him"._

Caroline was amazed at her ability to keep a straight face whilst saying that. It was a downright lie. Who knew what would have happened if Tyler hadn't shown up when he had?

"_Tyler. Can we please not fight? I just got you back. I really missed you_"

Caroline said placatingly, grabbing his hand once again, leading him back up the steps. Tyler still looked suspicious but his gaze softened at the invitation, gladly following her inside.

Caroline led him to her bedroom. She almost felt nervous. It had been so long since they'd been together; not just physically. Smothering her insecurities, she turned to face him. Her doubts soon disappeared as their bodies remembered one another, falling into a familiar pattern. Distance hadn't changed anything in that department.

Afterwards, Caroline lay snuggled into Tyler's chest, sated, listening to his heartbeat as he slowly drifted to sleep. Caroline, on the other hand, had some difficulty falling asleep. As much as she tried to deny it, she knew what was bothering her; the memory of Klaus' resigned face as he turned away from her. Never would she forget his genorosity tonight. Just as she wouldn't forget the way his hands had felt when he had held her.

The next morning Caroline awoke to find her mother glaring at her from her doorway. She looked both amused and disapproving. Caroline remembered, too late, her mother's insistence that Tyler take the spare room the last time he had almost stayed over. Tyler shifted under her, making a poor excuse to use the bathroom, almost running there in his eagerness to avoid what was sure to be an awkward conversation. Caroline was inwardly grateful that they had redressed last night otherwise her other would have discovered them naked. As if the situation wasn't bad enough already...

"_Caroline.." _Her mother began.

"_Yes, Mum I know. I was just so excited to see him and I forgot your rule. Forgive me?"_

_"It won't happen again?"_

_"Mum..."_

_"Caroline."_

"_Ok, No it won't. I'm sorry. But Mum, I think you're missing the big picture here. Tyler's back"_

_"I see that. How exactly did that come about_?" Her mother asked as she folowed Caroline to the kitchen to prepare some coffee.

"_Um, Klaus let him come back" _Caroline replied, paying extra attention to fixing the coffee to avoid the penetrating stare of her mother.

Liz raised her eyebrows in disbelief, as Caroline handed her a mug.

"_Just like that?"_

_"Yes"._

_"Why?" _Liz persisted.

_Why do I forget that it's my mother's job to interrogate people for a living? Of course she isn't just going to let this go_.

Caroline was saved from answering by Tyler's arrival in the kitchen. He uttered a quick apology to her mother. He gave Caroline's shoulder a brief squeeze before excusing himself to answer his phone.

Caroline could tell her mother was far from done with their conversation so she quickly excused herself to go shower.

"_Caroline"._

She stopped, turning back around to face her.

"_I find it very hard to believe that Klaus just let Tyler return with no ulterior motive. I'm aware he has some strange obssession with you. Just, be careful"._

"_Thanks, Mum. I will"._

She flashed her mother a quick smile before heading to the safety of her bathroom.

Caroline let the warm water wash away her worries; Tyler's jealously and her Mum's concerns. She left the shower feeling refreshed and eager to start the day. She met Tyler out front by his car. He suggested they have lunch at the grill. Hopped into his car, she wrinkled her nose at the smell. She could detect Tyler, energy drinks, cheap take away food and something else... Another wolf. The scent was familiar. Hayley. When had Hayley been in Tyler's car? Recently. Her cheap perfume was everywhere. Now she was mad. She vamped out of the car just as Tyler began reversing. The brake lights came on as Tyler abruptly stopped the car. He slammed his door shut.

"_Care, what the hell?"_

Oh, **he **was angry?

"_You brought her with you_?" Caroline all but screeched.

"_Who?"_ Tyler replied, trying his best to play dumb.

"_Don't 'who' me, Tyler! Hayley! The wolf bitch that betrayed you? That caused tweleve of your mutual friends to be slaughtered? Or did you forget that?!"_

"_They were circumstances-"_

_"I don't give a damn about her FUCKING circumstances Tyler! This was meant to be our big romantic reunion and you bring another woman? Some one who betrayed you_?"

Caroline was fuming now. She almost had difficulty yelling at him due to her anger. Almost, but not quite.

_Had he been with her this entire time? No, he wouldn't... Would he_?

"_That's real rich, Caroline. I pull up last night to see you in __**his**__ arms. Klaus! You've no right judging Hayley or me for that matter when you let __**him**__ touch you. He's done a lot worse than she has and you know it. Or have __**you **__forgotten_?"

_How dare he turn this around on her?!_

_"I've already explained that Tyler. And no, I haven't forgotten. But for your information, I was thanking him for doing something decent! When was the last time Hayley did that? Or is she too busy screwing people over?"._

Caroline was beyond mad now. She felt betrayed and hurt. She knew she had to rein it in soon or else she'd do something she'd regret.

Tyler was about to protest when Caroline held up a hand to stop him. Thankfully, he did.

"_Just tell me this, Tyler, were you with her this entire time?"_

"_Care-"_

"_Answer. Me_".

"_Yes. I was_".

The way he guiltily hung his head told Caroline all she needed to know. Squaring her shoulders, she forced down the lump in her throat, before continuing.

"_You and her? You're together?"._

"_Not at first-". _It seemed as if he were going to say more but he stopped when she turned away from him, trying her best to stifle a sob. If he had been human he wouldn't have heard it.

Caroline had heard all she needed to. Those three words had broken her heart. She'd felt so guilty about not hating Klaus so much lately especially since it was his fault that Tyler was gone. But Tyler was not exactly living in constant fear of discovery. No. He'd been with Hayley**.** Yet he'd made love to her last night. Told her how much he had missed her, how much he still loved her...

"_Caroline..."_

Tyler was standing behind her now, about to place his hand on her shoulder. She snarled, veins appearing under her eyes, shoving him away. He held his own, only being pushed back a few steps.

"_Just. Go." _Caroline spat out through clenched teeth.

"_Caroline, please listen to me."_

"_NO. __**You **__listen to __**me. **__I don't want to see you again. You need to leave. You seemed to have been living it up while you were gone. I suggest you go back there because if I see you or your wolf bitch back here again, I will kill you_".

"_Sure, you wont just get Klaus to do it for you?"._

Caroline's body acted out of it's own accord; totally independent from her mind, her vamp instincts taking over. Next thing she knew she had snapped Tyler's neck and thrown his limp body into his back seat. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she drove his car to his place. She felt exhilarated albeit a little guilty at behaving so impulsively. However, there was no denying the satisfaction she had heard his neck crunch.

She vamped home, managing to avoid running into anyone, in a much better mood. Her mother had left not long after she had which was a relief; she wouldn't need to explain why she was back so soon. Her good mood was soon spoiled when she entered her room; the smell of their lovemaking still lingering on her sheets. It triggered an onslaught of memories from last night. He'd made love to her not even twelve hours ago. He'd lied to her. She felt used. Dirty. Despite her earlier reolve not to cry, her vision blurred as unwelcome tears appeared. She vamped around the room, opening the window, lighting scented candles and depositing her bedding in the washing machine. Next, she changed the sheets, locked the door, turned off her phone and collapsed on her bed finally letting the tears fall.

Between sobs, Caroline couldn't help but feel that Klaus would never have treated her that way.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline awoke around sunset feeling no where near well rested. Exhausted was more like it. She had almost forgotten how horrible it felt to cry heself to sleep. Her heart had completely broken when her Dad had died yet this felt different. Her Dad had loved her but didn't want to be a vampire. Gradually, she had come to accept that. Tyler, on the other hand, had simply chosen Hayley over her.

_Stupid wolf bitch_

Caroline's anger had abated only slightly after snapping Tyler's neck. Except it wasn't enough. She almost wished that their roles were reversed: Hayley a vampire and she a werewolf. That way, she could bite Hayley's skanky neck, watch her slowly die only after hallucinating and suffering a vast amount of pain. Caroline smirked, imagining Tyler and Hayley asking Klaus for his blood.

Klaus. Her thoughts kept returning to him. If Tyler hadn't done what he did, how long would they have actually have stayed together? Before something came between them...

_Like your feelings for Klaus..._

Feeling frustrated and confused, Caroline threw off the covers and headed to the shower. The hot water felt incredibly soothing; she almost wished she could stay in there all day. The prospect of the real world seemed both daunting and horribly unappealing. Her friends probably hadn't even heard Tyler was back and now she had to explain why he was gone again. They hadn't even lasted twenty four hours.

N_ot entirely your fault. He was cheating on you. He probably wouldn't have told you if you hadn't found out._

Realizing this, she lashed out with her fist, smashing a plate sized hole in the porcelain. She watched, detachedly, as her skin first bled, then healed. Watching the blood swirl past her feet and down the drain, she wished that the porcelain was capable of repairing itself just as her hand had. This was her second violent outburst in less thn twelve hours. Caroline frowned; usually she exercised more control. What would happen when she came face to face with Hayley? Pondering this, she began to get dressed before looking up the number for some one to fix the shower wall.

It all seemed too much. Normally she wasn't a quitter. Caroline Forbes saw things through. She wouldn't be quitting per se; she just needed a break. Perhaps she could travel? Take the year off before college? The more she considered it, the more appealing it seemed. Her decision was made for her when she saw all the missed calls and texts on her phone. The most recent was a text fromTyler. Opening it, she read that he was sorry he had hurt her but he couldn't help the way he felt. He apologized once more before he explained he was done running and that he saw no sense in leaving again when he had a house and a life here already.

Translation:_ that's whats happening and either you need to deal or leave town yourself._

"_That insensitive little fucker!"._

Caroline took several deep breaths, attempting to calm herself before she destroyed more furniture. However, Tyler's total disregard for her wishes only made the decision to leave easier.

Caroline had heard through the grapevine that Stefan had been left heartbroken too. Perhaps the two of them could travel together. Stefan was her best friend. She enjoyed his company. Besides, he wouldn't be nagging her to cheer up and move on. He would let her sort through it herself; wait for her to bring it up. If anyone knew about introspective brooding, it was Stefan. She scrolled through her phone, pausing when she reached his number, her hand hesitating over the call button. In the end, she closed out of her contacts. She needed to do this alone.

Caroline vamped around her room, packing a reasonably small suitcase, ratonalizing that she'd simply buy more clothes later. Pulling out her phone charger, she spotted the sketch Klaus had done for her the night of the Mikaelson ball. Without giving it a second thought, she carfully packed it. Giving her bedroom a quick once over, she headed into the kitchen to scribble a short note to her mother. With the threat of Silas now gone, she didn't feel so guilty about leaving her mother home alone.

Caroline couldn't decide wher to start as she hopped into her car. She could go anywhere. At the more moment, she felt more inclined to drive than to fly. Switching off her GPS, she decided that she would simply drive until she found somewhere that appeared intriguing. She blew a kiss to the "You are now leaving Mystic Falls" sign on her way out, for once not having every detail planned out.

Three weeks pass. Four. News filter in. The pain of hearing about Tyler and Hayley has faded but still she doesn't return. She just continues to drive. She talks briefly with Bonnie and Elena; they act supportive but continue to pry into when she was planning on returning. How many times did she have to tell them that she just needs some time? Why couldn't they respect that? Her mother did. KInd of. She does drop numerous hints about being lonely. The only one she doesn't hear from is Stefan; this worries her slightly. She assumed he was in a bad place like she was and was ignoring his phone (just as she had in the beginning).

Nothing from Klaus. He'd said his peice. He'd leave her be until she was ready. She thinks about his life in New Orleans. What if he'd met someone else? This thought crosses her mind constantly and each time it hurts just as much. It was hard to deny her feelings for him especially now that her and Tyler were through. It wasn't just a physical attraction; he seemed to _get_ her in a way that neither Tyler nor Matt had.

Like she had many times in the past month, Caroline pushed away all her Klaus related thoughts. She wasn't denying them; she just didn't particularly wish to dwell on them right now. Or yesterday or the countless other times his handsome face had popped into her head over the past month. Past several months even...

Caroline slowed down as she approached a sleepy town that looked promising. Her whole "_See the world" _plan had been downscaled to "_find small towns with trusting occupants on which to feed". _She hadn't completely fogone her bunny diet: she'd recently discovered that she possesses enough self control for a quick feed-heal-compell. Sleepy towns such as these were perfect for just that. They tended to be filled with kind men who insisted on walking unaccompanied women back to their hotel for their own safety. Sure, she felt a little guilty. Not guilty enough to stop though. She justified that it wasn't so bad; only taking enough to sustain herself. Usually that meant feeding from one person a week and sticking to blood bags for the remainder.

It was during one of these ritual feedings that Caroline began wondering which town she'd head to next, when it hit , she quickly healed and compelled the man she had been feeding from. The man left almost cheerily as Caroline came to grips with her epiphiny; she wasn't travelling aimlessly to escape from Tyler and the rest of her friends. She was gradually, subconsciously making her way New Orleans. To Klaus.

Carloline realized that now she knew exactly where she was going, it was pointless to make any more stops. She walked back to her hotel , excited yet anxious. Walking at a human pace felt excruciatingly slow but there were too many locals lingering in the street to risk using her vampire speed. However, once she was safely in her hotel room, she vamped around the room quickly collecting her possessions. In next to no time at all, she was behind the wheel of her car, bags thrown carelessly in the back seat.

Suddenly Caroline didn't feel so confident. What if she showed up and Klaus rejected her? What if when he said "_However long it takes" _he had meant: _"I assume you'll take your time so I'll preoccupy myself in the meantime?". _She felt both physically ill and insanely jealous of the thought of him with another. Hee hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly, her knuckles turning white.

_Klaus was __**hers.**_

Although she had thought that in a moment of jealously and insecurity; she knew in her bones that it was true. Truthfully, she always felt that way towards him even before his beautiful speech to her at graduation. Not to the same extent but still. She pulled out her phone replaying his voicemail for the hundredth time.

"_All I can think about is sharing it with you. Perhaps someday you'll let me"._

Someday had finally arrived.

Caroline programmed the GPS, knowing she wasn't far away, before pulling onto the road towards New Orleans. Towards the man she loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Caroline exhaled loudly as she pulls into a hotel right in the centre of the French Quarter. She'd finally made it. She was _here. _Tossing her keys to the valet, she made her way to reception. She barely noticed the grandeur of the hotel's interior; the exquisite chandelier, the beautiful colour scheme and the cream coloured were only two things on her mind at the moment; where to start looking for Klaus and what she was going to wear when she did.

The prospect of shopping in a new place was incredibly appealing; rushing to her room, she quickly showered and dressed before heading 'd promised herself that she would under no circumstances call Klaus until she'd figured out exactly what she would say. Shopping was a welcome past time while she figured out her speech plus it was completley necessary.

Dismissing the first shop within five minutes, she realised her fussier than normal attitude was a result of her imapatience; her desire to call him.

_"Do __not__ call him yet. Have some control, Caroline_", internally chastising herself, she flicked through the racks of her third store in ten minutes. Everything was beautiful but nothing was just right. She had to look perfect.

As Caroline perused the racks further, growing increasingly frustrated, a man parked across the street in a car with tinted windows, placed a call;

"_She's here".  
_

"_Do it. Take her to your apartment. I'll join you shortly". _

Marcel smiled triumphantly; he'd never have believed that Klaus would allow himself to have a human weakness such as love for anyone other than his own family. Yet his eyes in Mystic Falls had informed him of Klaus' interest in this particular vampire. The situation couldn't be more ideal;a relatively weak baby vampire whom Klaus holds dear proves much easier to capture and overpower than any of his original siblings.

Marcel had been keeping track of Caroline for weeks now thanks to tracking device his informant had planted in her car's GPS. He was actually surprised at how long it had taken her to get here; maybe she didn't reciprocate Klaus' feelings. No matter, as long as she was important to Klaus then that's all he needed.

Marcel stood from hs chair, pacing the room.

"_Thinks he can show up in my town and break __my __rules? Guess he'll have to learn that lesson the hard way"._

Caroline exited the store empty handed feeling beyond annoyed; the dresses were beautiful, stylish and elegant. Yet nothing was right. She couldn't help compare each and every one of them to the dress Klaus had given to her for the Mikaelson ball or for her prom for that matter. She could scarcely believe it but it appeared her already high expectations had been raised higher still.

Caroline's senses detected another vampire close by. She told herself she was being paranoid; she'd heard what it was like here, the place was practically run by vampires. Naturally there would be several nearby. She continued heading toward her car which she'd parked at the back of the building. She'd almost reached it when she realised too late that the presence she detected was much closer than she thought; it was directly behind her. Before she could react, she felt a sharp prick in her shoulder followed immediately by severe pain and an unholy burning sensation. Vervain. She plucked it from her shoulder, too late as it had already entered her system and begun to weaken her. Before her senses were too impaired, she pocketed the dart. Two more darts found their mark in her back. Collapsing to her knee's, she used the last vestiges of her strength trying to identify whoever the shooter was. The man slowly walked into her line of vision moments before she lost consciousness.

"_Stronger than she looks. Normally doesn't take three darts" _the man muttered, hoisting her over his shoulder, toward his own car.

Klaus was headed towards Caroline's hotel trying his hardest not to use his vampire speed in the busy street. News had reached him that an attractive vampire had arrived from out of town. Naturally he made it his business to be informed on who came in went in regards to vampires. One can never be too careful when they had as many enemies as he did. This particular newcomer happened to be an attractive blonde vampire. He tried not be overly optimistic; perhaps it was Rebekah returning from overseas. Caroline may well still be with that boy Tyler. She had been so pleased with the prospect of his likely return.

_Surely Tyler hadn't ruined it already? The boy was a fool; not worthy of Caroline._

Klaus knew better than to hope. Despite this, he found his pace quickening as he caught her scent in the air. He followed it, smiling to himself as he saw that it led to the back of a rather expensive clothing outlet. His smile soon vanished when he discovered the faint traces of a struggle; there were scuff marks from her shoes and the distinctive smell of vervain.

He would kill whoever had dared to harm her. He only prayed they were vampires so he could prolong the torture. It would in no means be quick.

Klaus' hybrid senses detected that of a familiar vampire. One of Marcel's men. If he remembered correctly it was the very same vampire he had bitten. He should have known Marcel was up plotting something when he had forgiven him so quickly. Normally the discovery of betrayal, although not foreign, would cause him to lash out violently. It took him everything he had to restrain himself; this particular parking lot was surrounded by apartment buildings filled with prying eyes. He didn't have time to waste compelling witnesses.

Instead Klaus focused on locating Caroline. The man would not have been foolish enough to take him to his own apartment when Kalus was aware of it's location. Marcel would undoubtedly deny having any part in this so he wouldn't be keeping Caroline there either. He would simply have to find the weakest minion to torture information out of.

Klaus grinned as he left the parking lot; torture was one of his favourite past times.

Caroline awoke, shackled to the wall, cuffs biting into her wrists. She pulled against them, the chains rattling loudly, only to have to muffle a scream when the vervain soaked spikes in the cuffs broke through her skin.

"_Great. I'm in a new city for two minutes and I've already been kidnapped" _she muttered.

Caroline heard a chuckle from across the room. Glancing up, she spotted a man regarding her curiously. He introduced himself as Marcel.

"_You're not the same man from before"._

_"Check you out. Looks __and __brains. No wonder you caught Klaus' eye"._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: warning this chapter contains some language and a bit of violence. **

_"Can see why you caught Klaus' eye"._

Caroline's face betrayed no emotion at the mention of Klaus' name.

_She'd been kidnapped because she was important to Klaus_? she thought.

Caroline continued to glare at Marcel. She wasn't going to play helpless kidnappee. He probably wanted her to be weak and scared. To beg for him to let her go.

_Tough luck, buddy. This wasn't exactly my first time._

Caroline groaned internally; Marcel had started monologuing. He went on about how Klaus had made him what he was and yes he was grateful but that did not mean that Klaus could come in here trying to reclaim New Orleans. He added that it was unfortunate for her to be mixed up with him because most people who did associate with him ended up dead, daggered or in his debt.

_"Clearly you've never heard of Katherine Pearce_", Caroline spat.

Marcel chuckled, momentarily admiring her spunk before vamping towards her. He grasped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"_Don't test me, little girl. You may think you're clever, important and special_" he said, practically spitting the last word at her, "_Why? Because an original hybrid paid you attention? We both know he wouldn't be interested now if you had just given up the goods the first time he healed you"._

Caroline's eyes widened at that. How could he possibly know that?

Marcel moved even closer, Caroline shuffling backwards eager to get away from him. He appraised her further, tilting her head from side to side. His touch made her skin crawl. He had that smooth voice which was quite unsettling; like when someone incredibly dangerous lowers their voice as they threaten you. Caroline was both repulsed and grateful for his proximity. Repulsed by his insults, the way he was touching her and his general character. Yet if she could keep him monologing while he was in such close proximity than she could make her move against him. Her hand tightened around the vervain dart; realistically she knew it was empty yet it was still sharp enough to cause a momentary distraction. Anything to get the upper hand.

_Soon._

Marcel stayed crouched before her, obviously not considering her a threat. His second mistake. His first was not restraining her feet.

"_How did you know about tha_t?"

_"Let's just say we share a mutual acquaintance who has been quite forthcoming. In fact they're here now._" He raised his voice slightly; "_Why don't you join us?"._

Caroline thought she had detected a familiar scent but she wasn't prepared for who entered the room.

"_Oh dear, did you manage to get yourself kidnapped again? You really are quite 't imagine what Tyler ever saw in you."_ Hayley said, obviously enjoying Caroline's predicament notably the chains. She would never dare to be this openly antagonistic if it were a fair fight.

"_Well, we can't all be diabolical traitors who steal other people's boyfriends and plots to kill twelve of her friends_" Caroline quipped, using her falsely sweet voice reserved for bitchy encounters.

Hayley simply took her time before approaching her. When she finally arrived in front of her, she slapped Caroline across the face. Hard. Caroline's face stung. Caroline retaliated by landing a rather awkward yet painful kick to the wolf's stomach. Hayley stumbled backwards, clutching her stomach. Marcel laughed , advising Hayley to keep a reasonable distance for her own safety. Hayley merely glared daggers at him befor defiantly stepping in close to Caroline once more. She grabbed her face roughly.

"_Being a, what was it, a 'daibolical traitor' , helped me bag not one but two of your boyfriends. That's right honey, I slept with Klaus. What do you have to say to that?_".

Caroline was livid. How dare this werewolf slut play a part in her kidnapping and then brag about sleeping with Klaus? Why did everyone keep choosing Hayley over her? It was like she was the new Elena only sluttier. This bitch had not only stolen Tyler from her, she had slept with her Klaus and now she'd been spying on her? Her anger gave her strength. She didn't have to take this and she wouldn't.

"_What do I have to say to that? Only this_".

Caroline then wrapped her legs around the wolf's neck, applying pressure until the thoroughly bewildered Hayley gasped and spluttered before finally passing out. She then mustered all her strength, breaking the chains free, screaming as the vervain cut into her. Caroline stood, pushing the unconscious Hayley off her feet, shooting her a disgusted look. Caroline looked up to the sound of Marcel clapping theatrically.

_Seriously?_

Marcel sure was flamboyant but thankfully his obnoxious clapping disguised Klaus' arrival. He stood poised above him on the staircase. His eyes locked with hers, waiting for her signal. She shook her head infinitesimally.

Not yet.

Caroline could see the tension in his limbs; she could tell how difficult it was for him to stand there and do nothing. However, she didn't need to be saved. If things got out of hand than she'd be more than happy for his assistance. For right now however, she had to do this own her own. She was tired of being pushed around and being kidnapped. Sick to death of being the goddamn damsel in distress.

"_Enough with the clapping already. Has anyone ever told you you're a little over the top_?"

"_Once or twice_".

Caroline was more than ready to be rid of this creep but she still needed some answers.

"_How was Hayley your spy in Mystic Falls? She wasn't even there the first time I needed to be healed"_.

"_Ah yes. As it turns out your former lover Tyler was rather informative about your shared history with Klaus while he was away working on being unsired. It didn't take long for him to open up to Hayley about the whole thing. You do know that they were together the whole time_?"

That information stung but not as much as it would have four weeks ago. If the situation had been reversed she would have confided in Bonnie or Elena.

_Except I wouldn't have slept with them_ Caroline thought a tad bitterly.

"_I still don't understand how the two of you even met_."

_"I make it my business to know who's plotting against my sire; the enemy of enemy is my friend after all"_.

"_Right. Seriously though, what did you expect to achieve by kidnapping me? You know what? I really don't care. I'm over this"_.

Marcel seemed confused by her outburst and her intent until she rushed him. First she threw the vervain dart directly at his eye. He deflected it. She had reached him by that time. She ducked his first punch only for him to land his second. His first connected with her jaw and she tasted blood. Angrily she kneed him in the groin. He fell to the floor with a loud thud. Caroline moved to kick him again knowing it was less than classy to kick someone when they were down. She rationalized that this wasn't exactly a fair fight as he was much older than she was so she had to take any advantage she could. She nearly landed her second kick but Marcel intercepted her leg mid swing causing her topple to the floor. She groaned, the impact making her feel almost winded. Marcel swiftly jumped on top of her; his fingers latching around her throat. She pulled her head back, headbutting him. He swore, raising his fist to strike her. She closed her eyes in anticipation of the blow. A moment passed and instead of feeling his fist, she felt blood splatter across her face. She opened her eyes to see that the intended fist had been torn off at the wrist.

Marcel screamed, turning to face Klaus, who stood behind wearing a murderous expression, his hands stained with Marcel's blood. Klaus nonchalantly tossed aside Marcel's hand. Marcel winced at the sound it made as it connected with the floor. Klaus then grabbed him roughly around his neck, hauling him against the wall.

"_Your intel proved correct for once; Caroline is important to me. You'd do well to remember that mate or the next time you even consider touching her you'll lose more than your hand_" Klaus paused, before turning back to him, "_Although, I think I'll just kill you now_".

Klaus removed one hand from his neck only to plunge it deeply into Marcel's chest. His entire hand disappeared momentarily before reappearing a second later with Marcel's heart. The sound it made as the skin tore open was both sickening and fascinating to Caroline. She couldn't tear her eyes away. Marcel now permanently dead body slumped to the ground. Klaus barely spared it a glance before tossing the heart onto the body and strolling over to where Caroline was laying on the floor.

Klaus extended his hand to help her up; Caroline took it trying not to notice how it was slick with blood.

"_Are you alright, love?"_

Klaus sounded genuinely concerned. He reached one hand to place onto her shoulder. He frowned when she flinched. It was only then he noticed that it was his bloodied hand. It wasn't that the blood was making her squeamish; it was making her hungry. He misinterpreted her however. He stepped back, glancing over at Marcel's lifeless form.

_"I'm sorry you had to bear witness to that, Caroline_".

_"Are you sorry you killed him?_"

"_Not at all. He was attempting to harm you"_.

Caroline blinked. She should be more judgmental; he had just murdered a fellow vampire right in front of her. Yet, she had killed before to protect those she loved. She wasn't proud of it yet she wouldn't change it if she could. Klaus had been protecting her, not just killing someone who had gotten in his way.

"_Does it bother you_?"

_This wasn't exactly how she had imagined seeing him again_ Caroline thought.

"_Not as much as it should_" she answered.

Klaus glanced away, trying but failing not to look too pleased with himself. He cleared his throat before continuing.

_"I must say I was rather impressed with your fighting skills_".

Caroline was about to respond when they heard the sounds of Hayley coming to. Klaus advanced toward her. Caroline stepped in front of him, gently placing a hand on his chest.

_"Don't kill her"_

"_Why not? She was plotting against us. If that's not enough, let's not forget she stole your beloved Tyler not to mention turning all my hybrids against me. Why would you want to spare her?_"

Caroline glanced over at Hayley. Klaus had a point. But still...Hayley glanced nervously between the two, not quite stupid enough to risk making a break for the door. Klaus interpreted her silence as her acquiescence. She stepped in front of him again.

"_She may be treacherous, immoral and skanky but killing her wouldn't be right. How about_" Caroline proposed, knowing she had to make her case quickly before he became impulsive "_We give her the Katherine Pearce treatment? Let her live her life out in constant fear? Constantly afraid. Always paranoid"._

Caroline stepped away from Klaus, heading toward Hayley. Klaus grabbed her arm, questioningly.

_"Trust me. I got this_" Caroline whispered.

Klaus let her go reluctantly, following close behind her. Hayley's eyes drifted toward Klaus nervously.

Caroline snapped her fingers to attract Hayley's attention;

"_Hey! Don't look at him. Look at me. You've just royally pissed off the most powerful being on this planet so you_-" Caroline shoved her roughly into a chair, "d_o not get the right to perv on them. Now, you've also managed to piss me off but here's the deal; I won't let him kill you as long as I never see your face again. Oh and that doesn't mean you can go running back to Tyler and Mystic Falls. Oh no"_ she laughed menacingly "_You don't get a happy ending with him. Instead you get to live away from him and away from myself and Klaus. Alive but alone. If I ever see you again, you won't have to worry about Klaus killing you; I will end you myself. Are we clear?_"

Hayley nodded. She looked both infuriated and afraid. Wisely, she held her tongue.

_"Now, you have five seconds to get out of my sight. One, two.._" Caroline smiled as the wolf quickly scurried out of the room.

Klaus was chuckling behind her. She grinned back at him. Sometime doing things his way was fun. She walked over to join him in the doorway.

"_Shall we?_"

"_Before we do_" Klaus began, gathering both her hands in his, _"Did you mean what you said about her staying away from the two of us_?"

Caroline waited anxiously.

_This was it._

"_Do I take it that you intend to stay?_" Klaus tried to ask this question almost casually yet this moment was crucial and they were both aware of it.

_"Yes, it does"_

Klaus' face broke out in a genuine heartwarming grin that she had only seen one before on their date at the Miss Mystic ceremony. He looked so unbelievably handsome in this moment; more so than usual. Shed only seen him a month ago but it felt much longer. How long had she wanted to tell him that she was ready? That she wanted him. That she loved him.

_"I can't take it anymore_" Caroline whispered, closing the distance between them, lips crashing onto his. Klaus took only a millisecond to respond before he fervently kissed her back. He pushed her roughly against the door frame, the wood protesting slightly. She moaned into his mouth; their tongues dancing together. Her hands snaked under his shirt tracing his muscular back, trying to pull him closer. Klaus' hands wound themselves in her hair briefly before coming to rest roughly on her hips, applying just the right amount of pressure. He too was pulling her tighter against him. Every possible inch of their torso's touching. She could feel him hard against her thigh. THe sexual tension that had been building over the last year adding to the intensity.

Caroline's mind tried in vain to remind her that Klaus had blood on his hand, literally, and now it was in her hair and on her face. Yet she couldn't care less at this moment. Her mind also tried to remind her that there was a dead body not ten feet from where they stood yet still nothing. All she could concentrate on was his mouth on hers. He was a phenomenal kisser; much better than she had imagined and she had imagined kissing him many many times. Klaus broke contact, kissing his way down her neck. Her hands left his back to fumble with his belt. She felt him growl against her neck; the sound making her entire body tingle in anticipation.

Caroline prayed that this wasn't an entirely abandoned house and that there was a bed here somewhere. As Klaus kissed a particularly sensitive spot just below her ear she found herself thinking; _"fuck the bed_". Caroline tugged the belt free whilst pulling his mouth back to hers.

Klaus' phone began ringing momentarily breaking the spell. They both groaned. Caroline was breathing just as heavily as he was, out of habit. Begrudgingly they broke apart; Caroline handed his belt back. Klaus deftly re buckled it before answering the phone with a curt: "_This better be important_".

Caroline took a moment to compose herself. She listened in to the conversation. One of his minions had finally caught wind of Marcel's plot against him. Klaus relayed the situation, ordering him to gather the others and meet him in an hour.

"_Caroline, I apologize but I must deal with this_" .

Caroline noted that he did look just as disappointed as she felt. Klaus tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and she leaned into his touch briefly.

"_It's fine. I guess I'll see you afterwards. Besides_" Caroline did her best to appear perky and upbeat instead of showing how she actually felt (unbelievably frustrated at having to delay hot hybrid vampire sex) _"It's not like I don't have plans. I was interrupted mid shopping spree"._

Klaus laughed, offering her a lift. Caroline gladly accepted. Once inside the car, she commandeered the dashboard mirror, grimacing when she saw her reflection; she had Marcel's blood on her face, her own congealed blood around her jaw as well as blood throughout her hair and on her jawline from Klaus' hands.

_I almost had sex with Klaus near a dead body whilst covered in blood. Now how I imagined my day turning out._

Klaus pulled up outside her hotel. She was barely even surprised that he knew where she was staying without having to ask. He looked over to see she was still fretting over her appearance.

_"How am I meant to go in there looking like this_?"

_"I think you look rather fetching._"

Caroline glared at him.

_"This is serious. I look like a serial killer"_.

_"It's simple, love. Just compell them to look the other way. It's just a bit of harmless compulsion to make sure they don't look at you twice"_.

Caroline groaned. "_Fine"_

Thankfully it was almost dark so most of the guests would be in their rooms preparing to head out for dinner. Caroline still didn't exit the car; she felt like she should say something but what? At a loss, she decided just to go. She turned to open the door when she felt his hand gently close over hers. She looked up at him.

"_Caroline, I am glad you decided to give this a chance. I do regret how your very first day here transpired. I assure you nothing of the sort will happen again."_

Klaus' gaze was serious; he truly didn't want her to be harmed again. Feeling quite exposed, he decided to lighten the mood;

"_May I call on you later? Once you're done shopping of course_".

"_Sure"_. Caroline gave his hand a quick squeeze before exiting the car. She paused, holding the door open, she added;

"_Although, I don't know how you expect to top this afternoon's activities"_

"_Undoubtedly that will be a challenge. Perhaps we'll less kidnapping and more emphasis on fine dining would be more suitable"._

_"Agreed"._

Caroline closed the door. She watched him drive away, feeling exhausted from the day's events. She lowered her head surreptitiously before heading into the hotel, eager for tonight but even more eager in that moment for a hot shower.

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks everyone for the follows, favourites and reviews. Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if Caroline seemed a bit out of character; I know she probably wouldn't have wished Tyler's punishment on anyone even Hayley. But it was either that or have Klaus or Caroline kill her which seemed a bit much. I know Marcel seemed a bit OOC too but I only had 1 episode to gauge his character. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note; there's a lot of angst and snarking about Klaus sleeping with Hayley in this chapter but ultimately it ends in Klaroline-y goodness. Originally, I was only going to mention it briefly but a guest reviewer pointed out that it was OOC of Caroline to simply ignore it. It's a valid point. Besides, it wouldn't be Klaroline without a bit of bickering, right? Enjoy and thanks for the follows, reviews and favourites.**

Caroline only had to compel two guests to ignore her bloodied appearance as she made her way to her room. She still had some residual moral qualms when it came to compelling innocent people yet she knew that sometimes it was necessary. Within reason.

Opening the door, Caroline quickly gathered her toiletries, eager to freshen up. Whilst thoroughly washing her hair, her mind processed the day's events. She felt no small amount of pride at having held her own against Hayley. Sure, Klaus had to help her with Marcel but not right away. Klaus. Hayley. How did she manage to let the fact that he'd slept with her slide? Instead of tearing him a new one she made out with him. She squirmed at the memory of his lips; her hormones going into overdrive as she vividly recalled how unbelievably great it felt to have is lean, muscular form pressed up against hers.

There was no doubt in her mind that despite her lingering reservations about Klaus (still kinda evil), it wouldn't be long before she succumbed to him physically. That much was clear. If his phone hadn't rung right at that moment than they probably would have had sex right there on the floor near the bloodied corpse that was Marcel. However tempted she may be, she resolved to fight it as long as she could. She definitely wanted to sleep with him yet they had certain issues to discuss first; namely his affair with Hayley. She cringed at the word affair;

_Was it an ongoing or was it just that once? Did he care for Hayley? Certainly seemed that way earlier._

Caroline groaned;_ Why must it be so complicated?_

The idea of that bitch with her filthy wolf hands on Klaus made her incredibly mad. Furious. She didn't even know if she would be able to get past it if it were more than a one night stand. Unwanted graphic images of the two of them in a hot embrace flashed into her mind. She saw red. Lashing out at the nearest object possible; she threw the loofah across the wall with such force it broke a plate sized hole in the porcelain adjacent.

"_Great. Just great. Now I'm going to have to pay for that too_" she muttered, annoyed at her short temper and lack of control. The thought of them together had her literally shaking with rage especially since she was the one who was behind the hybrid coup. She stared at her trembling hands as she reached for the towel.

_I wonder if this is how Klaus felt about Tyler and I_? Caroline wondered.

By the time she'd finished getting ready for their date she had worked out a plan; she'd bring up Hayley early on in the evening so it wouldn't be hanging over them like a dark cloud. It would be tense but it had to be done otherwise a part of her would always wonder why both Tyler and Klaus seemed to go for Hayley. She knew she was being a tad jealous and insecure but she was Caroline Forbes and she was not one to just let things go.

Caroline had received a text whilst in the shower; Klaus inquiring if 8.30 was a convenient time. He didn't give her any clue as to what he had planned so she had dressed formally just in case. She had lightly braided her hair and secured it in a loose bun behind one ear with tendrils framing her face. The dress she had chosen was her back up for the Miss Mystic event earlier that year. It was midnight blue with spaghetti straps with a silver and black lace that criss crossed her torso before it flared at the waist. This afternoon she had been searching for something more flirty; tight, preferably black and short but that had proved to be a bust. However, this dress flared at the waist and pooled gracefully at her feet even with heels. It was times such as these that made her grateful that she was a vampire; as a human she was fond of heels but she would have definitely struggled with this particular combination of long dress/high heels. As a vampire though, it was a non-issue.

At 8.30 exactly there was a light knock on her door. Taking a deep breath, Caroline stood to answer it. Klaus stood there looking positively edible in his black suit with a red tie which accentuated his already dark and highly kissable lips. She had to fight the urge to lick her lips at the sight of him.

"_Caroline. You look absolutely stunning. Shall we_?" Klaus said, offering his arm.

Caroline took it, the two of them making their way down to the lobby. As they passed reception she asked where they were going.

"_To one of my favourite restaurants. I hope you enjoy French cuisine"._

_"Guess we'll find out"_.

Caroline's reply came out somewhat snappier than she had intended but she couldn't help it; the image of Klaus with Hayley kept popping into her mind like some twisted angsty re-run.

Klaus frowned at her tone but didn't comment as he opened her car door for her. Caroline was almost tempted to let it slide but it just wasn't in her nature to ignore a problem. Especially one that irked her this much. If they were to make whatever this was work than they had to discuss the matter.

_He probably has some questions of his own_ Caroline thought.

The short drive to the restaurant passed in silence. Klaus kept shooting her sidelong glances as he pulled into the parking lot. Caroline idly noticed the distinct lack of cars in the customer parking lot.

Once seated, Caroline perused the menu only to find she couldn't read it. Frustrated she placed it back on the table a tad too forcefully. Klaus glanced up from his own, raising an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"_Is this what usually works for you? You take a girl to a fancy restaurant with a menu she can't read so you can impress her with the fact that you can speak like forty languages? That might work for some girls but not me_".

"_I thought you wished to experience a bit of culture. Would you have preferred greasy take out_?"

Caroline was about to retort when the waiter approached. Klaus ordered their meals in what she suspected was flawless French. Klaus didn't even glance at the wine menu already knowing what he wanted. The atmosphere at the table was tense as they glared at one another. Klaus somewhat curiously as he was clueless about the cause of her anger. The waiter soon returned with the wine. Caroline grabbed his arm as he turned to go; "l_eave the bottle_".

The waiter cast her a puzzled look before Klaus repeated her request in French. He smiled, leaving the undoubtedly expensive bottle on the table.

"_You just assumed you knew what I wanted to order?"_

_"Not exactly. However, I got the impression that I've done something to upset you so I simply ordered this evening's special so we could get straight to the point"_.

_"So_, Klaus said, leaning forward in his chair, resting both elbows on the table, finger tips meeting, "_What's troubling you?_"

Caroline scoffed, opting to take a sip of her wine instead of answering right away. Klaus stared at her, patiently waiting for her to respond.

"_Where do I begin, Klaus? First I come here to see you and end up kidnapped. AGAIN. If that's not inconvenient enough, I then find out that people have been spying on me for the better part of a year because of your enemies. Then, I find out that you slept with Hayley? That's what troubling me, Klaus"_ Caroline huffed, taking another sip of her wine. She cringed; this stuff was not going to cut it. This conversation required heavy liquor. She sat there, glaring at Klaus, wondering how he would choose to respond.

Instead, he motioned for the waiter to return. He scurried over and left just as promptly after receiving Klaus order. He returned moments later with a bottle of expensive bourbon and two tumblers. Klaus took his time filling both their glasses before he finally spoke.

"_So you were here to see me_?"

Caroline was annoyed;_ that was all he took from her rant?_

His audacity at focusing solely on that snippet and bypassing the real issues was maddening.

"_That's what you took from all that?! That's not even- You slept with Hayley_?!"

_"I don't deny it_".

"_Clearly. Would you have told me if she hadn't?_"

Klaus clenched his jaw, taking his time to reply, wording his response carefully.

_"It didn't seem important_".

_"Really? Wow_."

_"Let me ask you this Caroline, have I asked you to inform me of all your past sexual encounters? Tyler? Damon? Matt?_"

_"What does that have to do with anything_?"

"_My point exactly, love. Your dealings with them had nothing to do with me. Just as my sleeping with her does not directly affect you_"

_"Is that how it is?_"

_"If I'm being brutally honest than I'll admit that perhaps I slept with Hayley because of you. Your constant rejections, your continuous abuse of my obvious fondness for you and your copious amount of alcohol drove me to it. That and I'm quite impulsive. However, let me be clear about this; it wasn't an act of revenge against you; I never intended for you to find out. Especially,_" Klaus said, leaning back almost smugly in his chair, "_If I knew it was going to have such an effect_".

"_This is funny to you? Seriously_?"

_"Caroline-_"

_"I can't believe you would claim to fancy me, as you put it, yet sleep with her?"_

Caroline knew she sounded petty and unbelievably jealous but she couldn't stop the words coming out. She had this horrible feeling that this particular conversation would not end well if they didn't resolve this soon.

_"Tell me, Caroline, is having sex with Hayley, any worse than your constant involvement in trying to have me killed when I know you felt something for me?_"

Caroline was still annoyed but she recognized he had a valid point. Rationally, she knew her anger stemmed from her jealousy. It was just hard to let it go; she felt as if Hayley had been screwing her over at every turn. Now, just her behavior from months ago was able to ruin what Caroline had hoped to be a romantic reunion.

When Caroline didn't say anything, Klaus continued; _"I've forgiven you for the part you've played in the many attempts against me and the plan against Finn, yet you seem to find it difficult to forgive me for one indiscretion that meant nothing"._

Caroline was silent for a second.

"_That's rich. Obviously it's still a sore spot if you're bringing it up now_".

_"I said forgiven not forgotten, Caroline"_.

Their food arrived and they ate in silence; the clinking of silverware the only sound in the bare restaurant. Caroline's appetite had disappeared and she found herself eating to avoid talking.

"_Ok, maybe I'm overreacting. You're still wrong but I'll understand. Eventually. It's not like I've never done anything to intentionally hurt you either. It's just, Hayley? Really?_"

"_Caroline, it meant nothing. I can not stress that enough. I would have been more than happy to dispose of her today in the light of this most recent betrayal. I don't need her. I need you, Caroline. I hope you haven't changed her mind about staying?_"

Caroline was pleased with his answer and his admission;

_He needed her?_

Caroline couldn't help but smile at that; it was an amazing show on vulnerability on his part. It was like he was opening up to her. She had half expected him to push her away after she started with her interrogation.

_"I haven't changed my mind about staying"._

Klaus smiled, glad to see that she seemed to be in a better mood and secretly thrilled at her jealousy. However, he was more than eager to move on to more mannered subjects and soon.

_"I understand you're still mad. I have felt something similar every time you rejected me for that unworthy fool Tyler. Regardless, If you'd rather we continue this tomorrow than by all means"._

Caroline considered his proposal; this conversation was exhausting. Yet, she felt as if leaving now would somehow undo all the progress they'd made.

_"However, if you wish to stay, than I have a proposal for you_"

_"Ok, curiosity piqued. What's your offer?"_

_"How about we pretend, just for tonight, that today's events never transpired. That you arrived in New Orleans and sought me out. I would have very much liked to hear what you planned to say"._

Caroline pursed her lips before deciding to take him up on his offer. She couldn't help but slip in one last remark though.

_"Ok, shaking off residual anger at a certain boyfriend stealing wolf and embracing your offer. Before I do though, I just want to add, trashy brunette wolf? Thought you had better taste."_

"_Hardly one to throw stones about trashy brunette wolves, love_" Klaus teased lightly.

Caroline feigned annoyance, throwing a bread roll at Klaus who deftly caught it pretending to look shocked and offended.

_"So not the point, can I continue un interrupted please?_"

Klaus smiled apologetically, looking incredibly amused, holding his hands up in surrender; "_I promise not to interrupt again_".

_Caroline took a deep breath, "Here goes. When you came back for graduation and made your speech, it really stuck with me. It was a beautiful gesture on your part especially after all Tyler's done to you. That we've all done. Including me. That's not to say you're exactly innocent either. However, I know how difficult it was for you to swallow your pride like that and I appreciate it. It was a purely selfless act. Anyway, it was very hard for me not to tell you how badly I wanted you to stay. That I wasn't looking forward to seeing Tyler as much as I should have been. I didn't know what I wanted. Who I wanted. I do now. Klaus, I want you. I_-" Caroline paused, not for effect but to gather her courage, _"Klaus. I love you"._

Klaus digested this for a moment before he smoothly stood from his chair and kneeled in front of hers, clasping both of her hands in his.

_"Caroline. You can not begin to imagine how long I'd hoped to hear you say those words. I'd scarcely allowed myself to feel anything for anyone besides my siblings. Even they have betrayed me once or twice. I have said it before; love is a weakness. Simply look at the damage that follows the doppelganger all because she fell in love. Hardly seems worth the trouble really_"

Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing;

_Is Klaus rejecting me? I pour my heart out to him. Confess that I love him and he rejects me?_

Hurt and confusion registers on her face. She turns away from him, angling her body away from his, trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall. She internally cursed herself at appearing so weak. Klaus' had gently forced her head back to look at him.

_"And yet, I find myself drawn to you Caroline. I let my feelings for you cloud my judgement. At the same time, I downplayed them to myself, much the same as you once did. I'd convinced myself that I wasn't capable of love. That my feelings for you were simply an intriguing combination of obsession, attraction and fascination caused by the stunning baby vampire who was determined to see the best in others and occasionally, the worst in me. Yet you gave me a chance. You extended the olive branch; offered me your friendship when I'd done nothing to deserve it. It was then I realized how I was sorely mistaken. The way I feel about you Caroline goes beyond simple me if I'm wrong but there's something about you that tends to bring out the human side in me. Human weaknesses and all. I return you affections, Caroline. I love you"._

Tears had formed in her eyes during his speech. Unlike earlier these were tears of happiness; he loved her. He'd said the words.

Caroline grabbed Klaus' face gently, bringing her lips to his. She kissed him softly at first, tenderly, trying to convey everything she'd just said into the kiss. She slid off her chair onto his lap, right there on the floor. His arms circled her waist. Hers were entwined in his hair.

They both heard the waiter approach with dessert. He halted when he saw them on the floor; clearly unsure of how to proceed. Regaining his composure, he quickly walked around the pair of them studiously avoiding eye contact. After placing their meals on the table, he scurried away, almost running to the kitchen.

Caroline giggled, fixing her hair and smoothing her clothes out, as she resumed her dessert was mouthwatering. The food filled her stomach yet her hunger did not recede. It was not food she was craving; it was Klaus. She could barely concentrate on anything beside the way his lips moved. Hers still tingled. She blushed the first time he caught her staring but was pleased to see that he was just as affected. Meeting each other's eyes they came to an unspoken agreement. Leaving half their meals on the table, they rose to leave. Klaus left a rather generous tip along with the bill before he extended his hand to Caroline. The slight contact of his hand on hers sent bolts of electricity though her and she wondered if they'd be able to make it back to the hotel.

Klaus managed to cut the ten minute trip back to her hotel down to three minutes, effortlessly weaving in and out of traffic. Once there, he rushed to her side of the car, opening the door for him. Caroline took his hand, quickly following him into the hotel, room key already in her hand. They somehow made it to the elevator at a human pace. Caroline pressed the button for her floor. Klaus stood beside her in the enclosed space. The sexual tension was driving her crazy. She was half tempted to pull the emergency button and have her way with him right there in the elevator. Klaus managed to keep his hands to himself and they safely made it to her floor. She swiftly exited the elevator, key card in her hand. She slid the key card into the lock, having trouble focusing as Klaus began gently tracing with the exposed skin of her shoulder near her spaghetti strap, causing her skin to break out in goosebumps. She turned around, grabbing the back of his neck forcefully, crashing her lips to his. She tried to un tuck his shirt with the hand that still held the room key and having no success. Klaus chuckled against her mouth, breaking contact.

"_Patience, love"_

Caroline pouted as he untangled himself from her, leaning around her to open the door. Caroline stopped pouting as he scooped her up bridal style once they were inside the door. She squealed, delighted and surprised. He deposited gently on the floor near the foot of her bed. He lent down to un zip her dress. It fell from her, pooling onto the floor. She stepped out of it, standing in front of him in her matching teal strapless bra and thong. His eyes widened at the sight of her; his reply making her feel more confident. She closed the distance between them, kissing him, forcing the back of his knees to hit the back of the bed. His balance held. Her tongue battled with his as his hands ran over the bare skin of her lower back as she pushed his suit jacket off. His hands gripped her hips tightly kissing her neck, nipping with his human teeth, as she started on his shirt buttons. Her fingers blurred as she worked on them. Soon it was added to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Caroline wasted no time in divesting Klaus of his pants. By the time she had done that, he had unhooked her bra. He kissed her again, delighting in the way her peaked nipples grazed his bare chest. She shoved him backwards onto the bed, pausing for a moment to enjoy his naked form. She had pictured him naked many times before; her daydreams did not do him justice.

Klaus vamped off the bed, dragging her down with him. She straddled his hips, kissing her way down his chest. Klaus vamped on top of her enjoying the way her blonde hair spread out on the pillow framing her face. He leisurely kissed down her body, ghosting over her sensitized flesh, never resting anywhere too long before settling on her hips. He nipped his way down her body, pausing only briefly to rip away her underwear with his teeth. Caroline moaned as he teased her, agonizingly slowly. He quickened the pace, as she moaned louder, calling out his name. She felt herself explode around him.

Caroline took only a moment or so to revel int he aftershocks before she vamped them around, returning the favour. She rested one hand on his chest, slowly kissing her way down his taut body, past his six pack, letting her hair tickle him as she trailed lower still. He gasped when she took him in her mouth. She smiled around him, bracing her hands on his hips as she began to bob up and down. Klaus groaned as she began to work faster. Klaus growled, reaching down he quickly pulled her back up his body, kissing her roughly. She responded with equal enthusiasm, her teeth breaking the skin of his lip. Salty blood filled both their mouths. Caroline raked her nails down his chest, leaving bloody marks in her wake which healed almost instantly. Klaus flipped them once more; suddenly she was underneath him and he was poised at her entrance as if waiting for permission. She hooked her legs around his waist, relishing the feeling as he slipped shallowly inside her.

"_Caroline_" Klaus groaned, moving forward, filling her completely. She gasped at the sensation of him filling her entirely. She arched her back and began to move with him. She could feel her orgasm approaching again; she angled her hips slightly crying out as the new position caused him to hit all the right places. Seeking more leverage, she spun them around again, finding the friction she needed as she fell up and down. Klaus maneuvered them into a sitting position. Hungrily she bent down to capture his lips, once again drawing blood. His blood drove her over the edge and she came.

_"Klaus!_" she cried out.

Klaus' release followed soon after, her name on his lips.

Sated, they stayed interlocked, foreheads resting against one another as they waited for their breathing to return to normal. She giggled, kissing him lightly. Klaus smiled back at her, affectionately peppering light kisses down her neck and over her collarbone. They stayed like that for a few minutes before laying back down on the bed. Caroline cuddled into him, her head resting on his chest, his arm around her. She felt truly content for the first time in ages.

_"I gotta say, not how I expected my day to turn out. Not that I'm complaining"_ Caroline commented.

Klaus kissed her hair, chuckling.

"_I should hope not"_

_"Klaus?_" Caroline asked, sleepily.

_"Yes_?"

_"You'll stay the night?"_

Klaus wrapped his arm around her tighter; "I_'ll stay as long as you'll have me"_

_"I like the sound of that"_ she muttered, drifting off to sleep, finally happy in the arms of the man she loved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Sorry if this chapter is quite short. I'll try to update on a more regular basis. **  
**Big thanks to everyone who spared a moment to review, favourite and follow. :)**

Caroline awoke early the next morning; she hadn't slept long enough but she was incredibly sated. Her head was resting on Klaus' chest, snuggled in close, Klaus' arm wrapped around her. His grip was almost painful. Almost, but not quite. She realised that his grip was most likely a result of his paranoia that she would try to leave.

_As if I could ever leave this man_ Caroline thought, burrowing her face closer to his chest, finally letting herself fully appreciate his unique smell. Upon becoming a vampire she had discovered that each person had a particular identifiable smell. She had noticed that Elena smelt like her favourite perfume whereas Bonnie smelt slightly woodsy with a hint of herbs. Klaus, well, she thought, gently kissing his chest, he smelt of home.

Caroline cringed internally, realising how cheesy that sounded, even in her head. She would never say that out loud to Klaus. She would tell him the truth behind the sentiment; that she felt safe and whole with him and that being apart was not an option.

Caroline felt Klaus stir beneath her. He lightly kissed the top her forehead.

_"Good morning, love. I trust you sleep well_?"

_"Mmm-hmm_" Caroline mumbled between kissing her way down his stomach. Klaus' breath caught as she took him in her mouth. All thoughts of further conversation soon vanished as they lost themselves in one another for several more hours.

**XX**

Their blissful post coital slumber was interrupted by Caroline's phone ringing. At first, she ignored it; content to stay wrapped in his arms. Yet the caller would not relent; her phone ringing for the 3rd time in five minutes. Groaning, she answered it without even bothering to look at the caller ID.

_"Yeah?_" Caroline answered groggily.

_"Caroline?_"

Bonnie's concerned voice came through the phone. Sensing that it was bad news; she sat up.

_"Bonnie, what's wrong?"_

Caroline felt Klaus' eye's watching her as he listened carefully to the conversation unfolding.

"_Caroline, it's Stefan. It's bad. We need you back here"._

Caroline's stomach dropped; something horrible had happened to Stefan? Undoubtedly he had taken Elena's rejection badly; that much was to be expected. Had he reverted to his ripper ways? Or simply found no other reason to keep going; his motivation in the past had been Lexi than Elena. Now that he had lost them both (thanks to Damon), had he decided that life was pointless? He wouldn't... Would he?

_"He's not- dead, is he_?" Caroline choked out, dreading the answer.

_"Please don't let him be dead_" Caroline thought, trying to smother the feeling of dread that was infusing her entire body. Klaus, hearing her question and noting her obvious distress, came up behind her, placing his hand on the one not holding her phone. He gave it a gentle squeeze. She leaned back into him briefly; taking a moment to relish in his proximity, feeling the knot in her stomach dissipate slightly.

_"He's not dead. Well, we don't know for sure... We just need you back here, Care. I'll tell you everything once you get here. I promise. Please, just hurry"_.

_"Bonnie-"_ Caroline began but Bonnie ha already gone.

Caroline gathered up her things; darting around the room at vampire speed as she tried to recall where her clothes had landed the night before. Part of her felt disappointed that she and Klaus didn't even get a full 24 hours to just be together. However, she momentarily pushed those thoughts aside as she began to wonder what was happening back home.

Klaus had pulled out his phone and was speaking to one of his men. He ordered them to bring a suitcase of his belonging to the address of her hotel. He hung up the phone, striding towards her with her located bra in his hand. Caroline took it silently, giving him a questioning look.

_"Yes, I plan on accompanying you to Mystic Falls, Caroline. Whatever is happening with Stefan is undoubtedly dangerous and I am not prepared to let you wonder into harm's way. I would ask you to stay behind but we both know that would simply be a waste of time. Besides_," Klaus said, turning away from her to pick up his shirt which had landed on the bedside lamp, "_your bumbling friends will almost certainly require my help"._

Caroline smirked briefly at his trademark self assurance before vamping over to him, embracing him as he turned around upon hearing her approach. Momentarily surprised, he willingly hugged her back, wrapping his arms around. Wishing just as she had that they had had more time together uninterrupted. She whispered a heartfelt "_thank you_" in his ear, before she untangled herself to resume packing. Klaus once again pulled out his phone; hitting a number that was on speed dial.

_"Elijah_" Klaus explained after he had hung up.

_"I've asked him to protect my interests here while we're away"._

There was a quick knock on the door; Caroline answered it distractedly. The man simply peered over her shoulder until Klaus appeared by her side. He handed over the suitcase without a word before disappearing just as fast.

Caroline went over the room one last time before gathering her bags and leaving. She checked out in record time, keen to get on the road. As they left New Orleans behind them, Caroline started at it worriedly. She had to fight the urge to call Bonnie back and demand to know exactly what was going on.

"I_ should have known something was up; it's never quiet for long in Mystic Falls. Oh sorry, it has it's moments of calm but it usually means that the next problem will be even worse than the last! Typical Mystic Falls_" Caroline huffed, falling dejectedly against the head rest.

_"Agreed. The place seems to attract the more unsavoury of us supernaturals"_

Caroline threw him a knowing look as if to say "You being one of them". Klaus simply smirked, knowing full well what Caroline was conveying in that look but choosing not to bite.

_"It was rather inconvenient of your little witchy friend not to divulge the details. Always nice to know what we're getting ourselves into_".

_"It doesn't matter what is is. It's Stefan"_ Caroline replied, feeling weary despite the rest she had had earlier. She agreed with Klaus; why did Bonnie have to be so cryptic? She decided to change the subject.

"Y_ou know, even at your worst, I could see that you always considered Stefan a friend. Sometimes it was easy to paint you as the bad guy with no humanity or decency. Which you could be. At times. Yet there were times when you showed genuine concern for Stefan or myself or your family. It was like times like that which made me realise that you weren't a lost cause; you still had some humanity. That you were capable of love. Anyone capable of love is capable of being saved"_ Caroline said, echoing the words she had said to him in Elena's house.

"_I'm thrilled you feel that, love. I only hope your so called friends aren't as difficult to convince. Not that it bothers me what they think but I know you value their opinion. I sincerely doubt they'll be in favour of the two of us together"._

Caroline looked at him seriously; "_They'll deal. I've had to watch them make some truly horrible decisions; Elena choosing Damon over Stefan and their impulsive plan to kill Kol_"

Klaus' knuckles tightened on the wheel and it was not just because of the mention of his brother's death at the hands of her friends. He didn't much care for the direction this conversation was taking especially with all the references to 'horrible mistakes'.

_"I've finally made the right decision and they'll either have to support me or deal with it. I love you Klaus. You make me happy as crazy as that sounds. No amount of their judgement or negative attitudes is going to change that. Not anymore"_

Having said that, she leaned over placing a chaste kiss on Klaus' lips.

Klaus grinned; "_The irony of the situation here, love, is that the only one of your friends who would have supported us purely based on my ability to make you happy, is Stefan"._

Caroline smiled back, chuckling lightly knowing that he was right.

_"I know_" Caroline whispered sadly, turning to face the window as she tried to distract herself by watching the scenery whip past. It was pointless; her mind wandered back to Stefan. She hoped that whatever awaited them back in Mystic Falls was not the desiccating grey body of her best friend. Klaus noted her demeanor; he pressed his foot down on the accelerator, almost as keen to return as she was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Someday chapter 8**

**Author's note: In the context of this fan fic Bonnie is very much alive; her spell to bring back Jeremy didn't kill her. Admittedly, it's a plot hole but let's not be picky, yeah? lol. Creative license etc...**

**Thanks again for all the follows, reviews and favourites. **

Caroline and Klaus arrived in Mystic Falls around sunset. Elena had asked them to head straight to the boarding house. Caroline hadn't mentioned that Klaus was here with her. It was bound to be a an awkward conversation but it had to be done. Eventually. Hopefully, their bias towards Klaus wouldn't cause them to say or do anything to anger him. An angry Klaus usually resulted in people dying.  
Caroline groaned internally, wishing that the day hadn't taken this turn. It had been so promising to begin with yet here they were; back in Mystic Falls dealing with more supernatural drama.

The headlights of Klaus' car illuminated the front of the boarding house as they parked in the drive way. Caroline took note of whose cars were there, or rather, which cars were missing. Stefan's wasn't there. Matt's truck was there which was surprising; she hadn't realised that he was back from his European jaunt with the original sister.

Caroline got out of the car without further preamble. Klaus followed suite, taking note of her melancholy mood.

"_Caroline_".

Caroline turned to face him.

"_What's your explanation for the two of us arriving together?_"

Caroline was confused. She raised her an eyebrow at him questioningly.

_"What are you talking about?_"

"_Caroline, I am quite aware that I do not top the list of your friend's favourite people. Frankly, it doesn't bother me in the slightest. Except of course, when they keep trying to do me in. Regardless, I just assumed that you would rather keep our relationship a secret for the time being. I know how much you value their opinion_".

Klaus' voice was neutral but guarded. Caroline was aware that he was testing her; would she tell the others about the two of them or was she ashamed of them? Of course she wasn't ashamed. Yet, she wasn't exactly thrilled about their inevitable disapproval that she would soon be bombarded with.

_"Klaus, I won't lie to them. I'll admit timing isn't exactly ideal but hell, when is it ever? They'll just have to deal. Besides, they're not spiteful enough to reject our help, right?"_

Klaus gave her a disbelieving look as if to say; _Are you sure about that?_ Caroline rolled her eyes at him before heading inside. She found Matt and Rebekah sitting close together on one couch. Damon stood by the fireplace, poking the fire in an agitated manner. Bonnie was searching through the grimoires with Elena and Jeremy-

_"Jeremy, you're alive_!" Caroline squealed, delighted. She rushed over to hug him. Being one of the only two humans in the room he was actually surprised at her arrival; everyone else had heard their approach.

_"Caroline. Yeah I am. Long story"_ he replied, briefly returning her hug. He looked over her shoulder, spotting Klaus. His eyes narrowed.

_"What's he doing here?"_

Caroline retreated from Jeremy to stand by Klaus.

_"You're hardly in any position to hold grudges, mate. If I recall correctly you did murder my brother"._

_"He's here to help"_

They now had the attention of everyone in the room who were either avoiding eye contact or glaring at them. The tension was palpable.

_"Thought I could offer my services. After all you lot can't seem to get anything done without my assistance"._

_"Most of the messes we've found ourselves in have been because of you, Klaus_" Bonnie remarked, not taking her eyes off the her grimoire. Klaus found himself automatically taking a step menacingly in her direction.

Caroline took a step in front of him, blocking his path, placing a hand on his chest. She didn't say anything but the pela was evident in her face. That and unspoken statement that if he were to kill one of her best friends than she wouldn't forgive him. Klaus reluctantly calmed down. Caroline gave him a small but genuine smile in return. Their exchange didn't go unnoticed. Damon, of course, was the first to speak up.

_"Oh come on! Really, Blondie? I thought you had more common sense_"

_"What's he talking about?"_ Matt was looking suspiciously between Damon , Klaus and Caroline.

_"Isn't it obvious? They're sleeping together_" Rebekah answered her voice heavily laden with disdain.

Caroline was annoyed at Rebekah's judgement and her elitism; just because she was an original that didn't give her the right to make the rest of them feel inferior.

Caroline flashed in front of her. Rebekah had stood up before Caroline reached her. Rebekah glowered at her. Suddenly, Caroline didn't feel so confident trying to intimidate someone ten centuries her senior. Yet she stood her ground. Klaus had swiftly moved between them ready to intervene; Rebekah wouldn't dare to kill Caroline knowing full well she'd earn a dagger in her chest for her efforts. Yet that didn't mean she wouldn't try to break her neck.

_"Is it true, Care?_" Matt asked.

"_Not that it's anyone's business but yes, we're together now."_

Klaus fought the urge to smile at her. He was incredibly proud of her for sticking up to her judgmental friends for him. However, the majority of his focus was on Rebekah; if she made a move he would have to take her down.

Elena and Damon scoffed.

_"Please! He probably compelled you to sleep with him_" Elena snapped viciously.

_"This coming from someone whose relationship was founded on a sire bond"._

Damon chuckled menacingly, before he launched himself at Caroline. His hands barely made contact on her throat before Klaus rushed forward breaking his neck with a resounding_ crunch._ His body hit the ground with a dull_ thud._ Elena screamed, rushing over to Damon. She started toward Klaus who looked on amused. Rebekah intervened; grabbing the younger vampire's arms. It was not lost on the occupants that she wasn't protecting her brother from Elena but the other way around.

Caroline swatted Klaus angrily; _"Seriously? We're here five minutes and you've snapped some one's neck?_"

_"ENOUGH! This isn't helpful_" Bonnie snapped, slamming the book shut, effectively diffusing the situation a slightly. All the vampires were still on edge but they resumed their seats. Elena was the exception; she vamped up the stairs carrying Damon's body. They heard her deposit him gently on the bed. She returned seconds later.

_"Ok, here's what we know; Stefan left on graduation night to dump Silas' body. He returned later that night saying it went well. Everything was fine for a while. Until there were reports of deaths. We assumed there was a new vampire in town; some one we weren't aware of. About a week ago , I noticed Stefan acting evasive. I tried to keep a closer eye on him but it's not exactly easy tracking a vampire. I knew for sure when Stefan handed me something and it felt all wrong. He was filled with hatred and... magic. It wasn't him. It was Silas"_.

Caroline and Klaus were the only two surprised by this information; apparently everyone else had been clued in earlier.

_"But, where's Stefan? He's not...?_" Caroline couldn't bring herself to say it. Stefan could not be gone. Klaus placed his hand reassuringly on her leg. She was still kind of mad with him for the stunt with Damon but she appreciated the gesture. She covered his hand with her own, briefly squeezing it in return.

"_We're not sure. We think he's making himself appear as Stefan. But there is another possibility. It seems that maybe Stefan is Silas' doppelganger. Looks just like him but when I touched him it didn't feel right. It's like when I touch Katherine; I can feel the connection between her and Elena but on the inside Katherine is all dark and twisted. It was like that when I touched Silas_".

_"More doppelgangers? Seriously?"_

"_The question remains, where is the real Stefan?"_

"_Screw that. Where is Silas in a Stefan suit? He's the one we should be worried about"_ Damon's voice came drifting from downstairs. He poured himself a stiff drink, downing it in one, before joining them.

_"I manged to trap him in my house the same way I did to Klaus at Elena's_", Bonnie answered.

_"How did you manage to get away? The first time, when you touched him_" Elena asked.

_"Rebekah happened to be nearby. She helped me back to my place. Silas followed us. Once there, I trapped him. I would have been dead if she wasn't there"._

Bonnie threw Rebekah a grateful smile which she returned.

_"Look at you, Bekah. Making friends_"

"_Shut it, Nik!_"

Klaus simply smirked. He was soon back to business.

_"I assumed these events took place recently_?"

"_Yes, I trapped him at my house yesterday. The spell should hold him for at least another 24 hours"_

_"How about we split up? We need to find the real Stefan. It's the least we can do since we don't have an actual plan right now. Do we?_" Caroline asked hopefully, addressing the entire room. No one answered. Caroline slumped dejectedly in her seat.

_"I'm working on something. In the meantime you should try to find Stefan"._

_"We'll go look for his ?"_ Damon said, exiting quickly, not really caring what the others did. Caroline couldn't help but notice the disapproving looks from Jeremy and Matt as they left.

_Apparently, my relationship isn't the only one being met with disapproval._

_"Matt and I will go search the Lockwood cellars_" Rebekah said, standing to leave.

Rebekah was almost at the door when she turned back;

_"Nik, what are you going to do?_" she asked.

_"Caroline and I will check where Stefan had intended to dispose of Silas' body. if anyone happens to know where that is?"_

Bonnie supplied the address. As they left, Caroline heard Jeremy ask what his job was. Bonnie told him he could ask help her prepare. They heard him grumbling about being left out of the action as they closed the door behind them.

**XX**

Two hours later, they had successfully determined what had happened to Stefan. Caroline was horrified; she was mildly claustrophobic so the idea of being buried under water for a month was unbearable. Klaus had tried in vain to haul the case out by himself: in the end it took Klaus, Rebekah, Damon, Elena and Caroline to retrieve it from the depths. They were all soaked, miserable and exhausted by the time they had dragged the case onto dry land.

_"Is he in there_?" Caroline asked, peering through the condensation speckled glass panel.

"_Certainly felt that way_" grumbled Rebekah, wringing out her hair.

_"Rebekah give me a hand with this lid_" Klaus instructed. She huffed but obliged knowing full well that they were the strongest two there. Together they managed to pry it free.

Caroline gasped at what remained of her best friend; he was desiccated to the point of being almost skeletal. His cheekbones were protruding sharply against his skins and his lips were cracked and dry. He wasn't even aware of their presence.

Damon approached him, shaking him slightly.

_"Stefan. Stefan! STEFAN!_"

Still nothing.

_"He'll be fine_"

This came from Elena who looked thoroughly shaken. They all looked at her skeptically.

_"No, really. Remember Mikael? He was desiccated for fifteen years. It didn't take much blood to restore him._"

_"However, Mikael was an original; much stronger than Stefan unfortunately_" provided Klaus, trying not to let worry colour his tone too much.

_"Elena's right. So is Klaus. It'll take a lot more to restore Stefan as he's not an Original but it can be done, right? We'll set him up on an IV of blood 24/7 until he's strong again. Even if it's animal blood which would take longer. Whatever. We'll keep him locked in the cell to avoid further doppelganger confusion. Just in case Silas finds a way out of Bonnie's house"_ Caroline said with her trademark perky attitude and infectious enthusiasm.

_"Or worse case scenario, all that blood drives him back to his ripper self"_ muttered Damon.

As usual Caroline ignored him. They all made their way back to the boarding house, more than eager to get into dry clothes and hopefully, revive Stefan. Elena and Damon disappeared almost after changing into dry clothes, to retrieve the IV equipment and the blood they'd need for Stefan. They'd decided on pig's blood from the butcher's to be safe.

While they had been gone, Bonnie and Jeremy had finished scouring the grimoires. The two of them were making a list of herbs and such they'd need to collect. Damon had filled them in before he and Elena had left. Everyone stood around more or less awkwardly, not sure what to do now.

_"Might be on to something here. I'm not sure if it'll work yet. I need some more time. Why don't you all go get cleaned up and we'll meet back here in a few hours? I should know more by then_". Bonnie said, not looking up from her notes.

Caroline noticed the distance in her friend's voice; the disconnection. Bonnie always ended up with the hardest tasks; always having to help even though it was clear that she didn't care for Klaus and to a lesser extent, Damon and Rebekah.

Caroline walked over to give her a quick hug.

_"Caroline, you're getting me all wet_"

_"Sorry!"_ Caroline apologized, pulling back.

_"It's just.. I've missed you"._

_"If you recall Caroline, you're the one who left"_

_"Bonnie-"_

_"I know, what with the Tyler drama you couldn't exactly stay. But Caroline, you didn't even say goodbye_"

_"I know. I'm sorry. Forgive me?_" Caroline entreated, giving Bonnie her most pleading look.

"_Of course."_

Bonnie hugged her again, noting that Klaus was watching them. As Bonnie pulled them back she said;

"_Obviously, we have heaps to catch up on"_.

"_Ummm.._." Caroline began.

"_We don't need to do this now. Go get cleaned up. Once this is all over we'll need to have a big talk"_.

"_Definitely_".

"I_f it's all the same to you, I'm going to get cleaned up at Matt's. I don't much fancy over hearing the two of you_" Rebekah remarked, before exiting the room. Matt sent them a half apologetic/half awkward look before he followed her out. Caroline had gone a deep shade of red; trust Rebekah to embarrass her like that.

_"Never mind my dear sister. Subtlety has never been her strong suite"_ Klaus said amused, as he walked out.

"_The same could be said about other certain Original_s" Caroline quipped, as she met him at the car.

"_I'm at a complete loss as to whom you're referring_" Klaus quipped back.

_"Mmmm-hmm_" Caroline replied, buckling in.

They pulled up at the mansion. When they walked in Caroline noted the way Klaus looked it over, appraising it; making sure that Rebekah hadn't redecorated or destroyed the place in his absence. The worse they could say is that it was lightly dusty.

"_Klaus, it's been such a horrible day. First Stefan and now I hear that your evil sister is hooking up with Matt? Ugh_" Caroline said, bounding up the stairs, keen for a shower and dry clothes.

Klaus vamped behind her, sweeping her into his arms, bridal style. He buried his face in her neck, placing soft sensual kisses. She squealed delightedly.

"_Now there love, I'm sure your day hasn't been that bad. I believe it started off rather well..."_

Klaus continued kissing along her collarbone, slowly driving Caroline insane. She squirmed in his arms, leaning around to kiss him. She captured his lips with hers; her body aching to be closer to his. She struggled out of his arms to embrace him properly. Her hands briefly roamed over his body before lowering them to undo his belt.

Caroline's mind briefly registered that he did share this house and that doing it on the stairs was both devious and indiscreet. Yet she didn't care. She wanted him.

It wasn't long before they were naked; Klaus' necklaces rubbing against her neck, leaving her skin gently tingling. Caroline kissed him back hungrily, raking her nails down his back. She leaned around to graze his earlobe with her fangs. Klaus growled, hoisting Caroline onto the balcony. He proceeded to kiss his way down her stomach. She roughly tugged his head back to hers, mumbling around his lips; _"I need you now, Klaus. I can't wait any longer"._

Klaus happily complied. He used his knee to nudge hers apart. Caroline could feel him hard against her thigh. She was so ready. Klaus lifted her leg, entering her smoothly. He groaned as she gasped. He filled her deliciously slowly, luxuriating in the feel of her. They began moving together using their vampire speed. Caroline could feel her climax near; it wouldn't be long now. She shifted her leg, resting it against his shoulder. They came together; their moans and groans echoing throughout the spacious mansion. Caroline cried out his name as she tightened around him. They rested their heads on each other's shoulder waiting for their breathing to return to normal.

Klaus kissed her lightly on the forehead. He scooped her up, heading to his bedroom. He laid her down gently on the enormous bed. He kissed his way down her stomach, keen to begin what he had started earlier.

Eventually, they made it to the shower and into dry clothes.

**XX**

As planned, Caroline and Klaus met the others back at the Salvatore's two hours later. Bonnie had texted earlier to say that she had made progress. After receiving the text she had called her mother to let her know why she as back in town. Her mother hadn't been thrilled to hear that she was with Klaus.

_Great. Even my own mother hates my new boyfriend._

Bonnie was no where in sight when they arrived. Jeremy met them in the living room instead.

_"She's upstairs resting"_

_"What can you tell us_?" asked Klaus.

Jeremy glared at him briefly. He then proceeded to fill them in.

_"Bonnie found a way to contact Qetsiyah. She tried to get her to reverse the immortality spell_"

"_That's great! Although, I'm guessing Qetsiyah didn't agree to it?_

"_That would be too convenient, now wouldn't it?_" Klaus said joining Damon by the bourbon.

"_She's going to try again later. She thinks that maybe if she can reverse the spell than he'd just be another vampire. Well, another 2000 year old vampire that is"._

"_But a vampire nonetheless. One who can still be killed by a werewolf bite"_

Everyone turned to stare at Klaus; many of them resenting that once again he would play a crucial part in their plan.

"_We still have to get Qetsiyah to reverse the spell which she won't. I doubt she's going to give up on someone's she's been waiting 2000 years to be with_" this from Matt.

_"You'd think she'd realize by now that he's not interested"_ Rebekah added bitchily.

_"If I recall correctly, Rebekah, you didn't exactly take the hint with the quarterback here or myself. Or Stefan..._" Damon supplied.

Rebekah shot daggers at him, gritting her teeth.

_"Lay off, Damon_" Matt said firmly.

"_Touchy. My point is some people find it hard to let go and this ancient witch doesn't seem like one to take a hint"._

"_Can Bonnie reverse it without her help_?" asked Caroline.

Bonnie strode into the room stifling a yawn, as she chatted with Elena.

_"A witch's spell is unique. Only a witch who cast it can reverse their own spell"_ Rebekah answered.

"_That's not true_" Elena said, speaking up, "_Bonnie and Abby unspelled Esther's coffin because it was a Bennett witch who cast it. Wasn't Qetsiyah also a Bennett witch?"_

_"Yes she was. That would work but Qetsiyah won't co-operate_ "

Caroline noted that Rebekah and Klaus had both tensed perceptively at the mention of their mother. Caroline intertwined her fingers with his in an attempt to comfort him and to demonstrate to the others she wasn't ashamed of their relationship.

All this talk of Esther had sparked an idea. It was more than plausible.

"_What if we contacted Esther and asked her to undo the immortality spell that she used to make you immortal? Made it seem like we wanted to kill one or all of you-not that we would actually do it!- . Then Bonnie could do something similar to Silas, right? It should work in principle. He wouldn't be a vampire, anymore. Right?"_

_"Wow. Blondie, I'm impressed_" Damon said condescendingly.

"_She's more clever than you lot give her credit for_" Klaus said, his voice icy, glaring at Damon in particular.

Klaus' open admiration and defense of Caroline and his incredible disdain for the lot of them, made them all uncomfortable except one commented though. Elena rolled her eyes. Bonnie narrowed hers.

_"Bonnie?_" Caroline spoke up, trying not to look too pleased at Klaus' compliment.

"_Maybe contacting Esther would be easier than getting Qetsiyah to co-operate. However, Esther is smart. She might not trust or believe us_".

_"Even if she doesn't believe that you'll use your knowledge to destroy her children"_ Klaus began, glancing over at Rebekah who looked angry and melancholy, "_She'll be reassured by the fact that you would possess the power and knowledge to do so whenever you felt the need to. She's aware you're hardly our biggest admirers and that you wouldn't hesitate to finish us"_ Klaus spoke casually yet with a hint of a threat in his voice.

Caroline sighed; she knew Klaus hated the idea of someone possessing the knowledge of how to kill him. Yet she was astounded by how naive he could be sometimes. Bonnie could kill him and Rebekah but she wouldn't; killing them would in turn hurt Matt and herself. It was exactly the reason Bonnie had never killed Damon because it would hurt Elena. Not only that but Bonnie had a healthy sense of self preservation.

_"I think we can rely on Esther's hatred for her own children"_ Elena said, not looking at all contrite.

Caroline was annoyed at Elena's obvious snipe at Klaus and Rebekah but she let it slide; they were here for Stefan.

_"Could you do it, Bonnie?_" Elena continued.

_"I'll try. It might take a while. I'll let you know if it works_" Bonnie said turning toward Rebekah.

"_It'll be easier to make the connection if I have something of hers"_

Rebekah deftly slid a rather plain band off her index finger, handing it to Bonnie.

"_This was hers. Don't ruin it"_

Without another word she turned and left the room at vampire speed, shaken up by all the talk of Esther. Klaus watched her go. He waited a moment before following to comfort her.

"_Mummy issues_!" sang Damon.

_"Shut it, Damon_" Caroline snapped.

Damon just scoffed, turning away from her.

Caroline decided to leave as well. Bonnie said it might take a while and there didn't seem to be much they could do here. She passed Elena on the way out. Elena turned the other way, away from her.

_"Elena..._"

_"Don't, Caroline"_

"_Come on, talk to me"_

"_You expect me to talk to you? How could you be with him after everything he's done to us? Everything he's done to me?_"

Caroline was annoyed; she hadn't expected Elena to approve. However, she should have expected Elena to make it all about herself.

_"Newsflash, Elena, not everything is about you. Yes, he's done terrible things but he's also shown restraint. Notice how he didn't retaliate when you killed Kol? I can see past the horrible things he's done the same way you do with Damon. He's done terrible things to me, Elena yet that didn't stop you from falling in love with him. It was stupid of me to think that you'd understand"_.

Caroline was nearly out the door when Elena spoke up again; _"He'll hurt you, Caroline"._

Caroline noticed Klaus waiting for her just outside the door. The look on his face confirmed he had heard everything.

"_You obviously don't know him at all if you think that_" Caroline stated, walking past her former best friend and toward Klaus.


	9. Chapter 9

**Someday chapter IX**

**Author's note: Sorry I took forever to upload this. Don't hate me. Hope it was worth the wait. :)**

**"**_Caroline, wait._" Bonnie caught up with to her just before she climbed into the car.

_"I know what happened with Tyler and Hayley_"

Caroline stiffened; she was well and truly over Tyler but the mention of his indiscretion and Hayley's duplicity still put her on edge.

_"I was with Tyler when Hayley called. She said that they had to leave right away because Klaus was after them. I wasn't convinced when Hayley said she didn't know why he was after them .I tried to tell Tyler that but he wouldn't listen. He just took off after her"_

"_If you ask me, those two deserve each other_" Klaus added, determined to be part of the conversation even though Bonnie was trying hard to exclude him. Bonnie glared at him before returning to the conversation. Caroline didn't bother reacting either way; she actually agreed with him.

_"What really happened? Should we be worried?"_

Caroline relayed the entire affair to Bonnie; Marcel and Hayley's dealings, the kidnap and how things had ended between her and Tyler. She also made sure to tell her that it was her decision to send Hayley into exile; how Klaus had given her the choice instead of simply killing her.

"_Care, I'm so sorry. I had no idea_".

_"It's okay. So he's gone?_"

_"He won't be back if he's gone looking for Hayley_" Bonnie said distractedly. She seemed to be considering what she said next.

_"I want to make a deal_"

_"For what?"_ asked Caroline.

"_The question should be 'for whom'?_" This from Klaus. Caroline realised the statement was actually directed at him. Bonnie wanted to make a deal with Klaus.

_"I want you to give me your word you'll not go looking for Tyler and Hayley. In return, I promise not to use the spell to destroy you or your siblings"._

Klaus laughed, incredulous that she would ask this of him.

_"You are aware of what those two have done to me? To Caroline? You want me to promise them a happily-ever-after? Is that what you want?_"

Klaus was taunting her and taking great pleasure in it. It annoyed Caroline. Bonnie ignored his jibes and continued.

"_Yes. I'm not saying let them to return to Mystic Falls or invite them to vacation with the two of you in Rome or wherever. Just don't seek them out or kill either of them when or if you happen to bump into them"_ Bonnie added.

Caroline noticed Klaus' face fall when Bonnie amended the agreement to cover an accidental meeting. They were all fully aware that he would have gladly exploited that loophole.

Klaus was angry but he knew he had to at least consider the witch's deal. He was annoyed that she had nixed the only loophole. He wanted nothing more than to tear out the throats of both Tyler and Hayley. Except Caroline. She was the only thing he wanted more than revenge. He couldn't risk losing her to indulge his past reckless (yet incredibly satisfying) behaviour. Yet he couldn't be seen as weak. Word couldn't spread that he was capable of forgiveness. He looked over at Caroline; she looked concerned. It was clearly bothering her that he hadn't accepted right away.

_"Let me be clear Miss Bennett, I don't trust you nor do I trust your friends. Rightly so as they have tried to do me in countless times. However, I'm willing to accept your offer. I give you my word. I will not seek out Tyler and or Hayley. Nor will I kill them as they rightly deserve if I happen to meet them by chance. In exchange you will hold up your end; you will give me your word that you will not use my mother's spell not any other witch's immortality affecting spells, on myself or any of my siblings"._

Bonnie looked pleased. She reached out her hand to shake his; to seal the deal. He gripped hers firmly. The hand shake went a little too long. He pulled her infinitesimally closer. His voice was low and threatening.

_"However, I feel as if I need to make this clear; if I hear so much as a whisper of a plot against me from Tyler or any of his wolf friends than this deal is forfeit. Furthermore, I will not hesitate to compel you to forget the spell. Believe me, it would be a kindness. I could simply kill you myself"._

Bonnie's eyes widened momentarily in fear before she dropped his hand in anger.

"_What are you saying? That I'm lucky you don't just kill me now? Is that it?"_

_"Not at all. I'm simply stating the facts. If Tyler or Hayley make a move against myself, my family or Caroline than our deal no longer stands. I sincerely hope that the boy is smart enough not to try anything"_

Bonnie still looked unconvinced. She glanced over at Caroline; trying to gauge her reaction but Caroline looked slightly conflicted.

_"You have my word. Unlike my dear brother Elijah, who has a tendency to go back on his. You lot may consider me evil yet despite my alleged faults and plots, I always honour my deals_".

Caroline looked between the two of them. The tension was overwhelming. This truce was becoming shakier with each passing moment. She wasn't entirely pleased with Klaus either but she knew that in the past he wouldn't have given a second thought to killing her.

_Maybe he really has changed..._

Bonnie gave him a curt nod and quickly clasped Caroline's hand before heading back inside, promising to call them later.

The ride back to Klaus' was silent; both were lost in thought. Caroline couldn't help but feel annoyed at his pride.

_Why couldn't he agree to just leave them be? Regardless of their plots?_

It was only after they walked through the doors that Caroline spoke.

"_So you'd really kill them_?"

Klaus sighed.

_"I said I wouldn't as long as they don't plot against us_".

_"This is Hayley and Tyler. Of course they're going to plan something. It's what they do!_"

"_Not if they value their lives"._

_"Seriously?!"_

_"Caroline, if they don't make a move against us than I will let them live. I'm taking a lot on faith here with your little witchy friend. Would it be so difficult for you to show for me?"_

This time it was Caroline's turn to sigh. She closed the distance between them and placed her hands on his hips. He mimicked her actions; resting his hands on hers in return.

_"I do have faith in you. It's just difficult seeing the evil all-business Klaus. I understand that you'll want to defend yourself if they attack you but like I said, it's difficult. I just really really hope it doesn't come to that"._

Caroline chuckled lightly.

"_Screw all this arguing. We have enough to worry about without fighting over our ex's"_.

Referring to Hayley as Klaus' ex made Caroline furious. The thought of that slut with her grimy paws on Klaus made Caroline see red. Her fangs appeared and she tightened her grip on his hips possessively. Klaus reached out, gently grazing her fangs with his blushed, turning her face away.

_"Caroline don't hide your face from me. You're beautiful especially_, " he said, lightly redirecting her head back towards him, "_when you show your fangs"._

Caroline scoffed.

_"Has anyone ever told you you're a terrible liar?_"

_"Just you, love_" Klaus said, kissing her softly. This kiss was different to the others; it was gentle. Intimate. There was no mad rush to get one another naked; they'd have plenty of time for that later.

_Hell, we'll have the rest of our lives._

Caroline broke the kiss. Klaus looked at her questioningly. She strode over to the Ipod dock selecting one of her favourite slow dance songs.

Klaus followed her. Caroline turned to face him. She held out her hand to him; he took the proffered hand in his own and placed the other on her waist. They slowly began to dance around the room setting an easy pace.

"_What bought this on?_"

_"I had something important I wanted to say and I felt like setting the mood"_

_"I'm intrigued"_

_"It occurred to me during our last kiss that we didn't have to rush because we have all night. It was then I realized that we don't just have all night; we have our whole lives. Klaus, there will never be anyone else. I'm yours. Always"_

Caroline felt a tad vulnerable exposing herself so openly to him. She wasn't unsure of his feelings nor did she regret saying it. However, she still felt anxious.

_Have I just declared myself completely to the world's most infamous bachelor? What the hell is wrong with me? He's never been committed before and here I am being all desperate and clingy? Good one, Caroline!_

Caroline sneaked a look at his face, unsure of what she expected to see there. She was shocked and touched to see that he looked on the verge of tears.

Klaus clasped both her hands in his, not even bothering to dance anymore.

_"Caroline, I can not begin to explain how it felt to hear you say that. I've spent 1000 years alone. I would have been prepared to spend another milennia alone. Gladly. Only because I never expected to meet someone as beautiful, as entrancing, as strong as you. Not one who would love me back anyhow. You're one of a kind, Caroline. I'd be more than honoured to spend eternity with you. You've bought me back_".

Caroline was now the one fighting back tears. A fight that she was losing, no less. He had this way of making speeches that left her feeling almost light headed. She wondered how she had managed to resist him in the past.

Caroline was speechless. words failed her so she kissed him instead. Lovingly. Lingeringly. His hands moved to the nape of her neck. Caroline's rested at the base of his spine. Eventually, they broke apart. Klaus placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. They resumed their dance as the song played through again.

**XX**

The next morning they were awoken by an incessant knocking. Rebekah's voice came through the door.

_"Put some clothes on you two. The witch has figured it out. They need us over there now"._

Caroline groaned as she threw the covers aside. She headed for the shower, frowning when she realised she didn't have any clean clothes.

"R_ebekah left a box of her less favoured clothes near my door last night"_

_"How generous"_ Caroline muttered. However she was tempted to have a look. Yet she resisted. Instead she turned on the water. Klaus vamped over to her, whispering in her ear. Goosebumps appeared on her arms as his whiskers tickled the bare skin of her neck.

_"Mind if I join you?"_

_"I think it would be quicker if you didn't"_.

Klaus looked slightly disgruntled but pulled away nonetheless. He slowly pulled on his own pants and made his way to the downstairs bathroom.

Twenty minutes later they were all assembled at the boarding house. All except Stefan who was busy recuperating. Elijah had now joined them and was standing near Klaus and Rebekah.

_"I managed to contact Esther. She agreed to help me out. She knows I'm not planning to use it on you guys_" Bonnie began, motioning at the three originals.

_"She still agreed to help?_" Elijah asked.

_"Yes. She believes that as long as I have the knowledge that one day I'll be given enough reason to use it"._

Caroline saw Elijah and Rebekah narrow their eyes as they glanced over at Klaus. It seemed they were waiting for an inevitable violent outburst from Klaus. When none came Elijah asked his next question;

"_I assume that some kind of arrangement has been made to ensure that does not happen?"_

_"We've made a deal"_ Bonnie said, hoping to leave it at that.

_"What kind of deal_?" Damon piped up.

_"It's not important right now_" snapped Bonnie.

_"I plan to do the reversal spell around noon today. Silas wont be expecting me to perform it during the day so that'll give us an advantage. It's not much but it's something. It would be easier to do the spell at night; it's easier to draw power from nature then. However, for this to work I'll need to draw power from the expression triangle."_

_"Silas is always one step ahead. He'll know what we're up to"_ said Elena.

_"He won't know exactly what we're up to. It won't take him long to figure it out. When he does, he'll come after me. I'll need protection_".

Bonnie made contact with all the vampires in the room; _"I'll be relying on you guys to keep Silas back"._

Caroline noted that no one was making eye contact with Matt or Jeremy. They clearly weren't in on the plan.

_"What about Matt and I_?" Jeremy asked accusingly.

"_You won't be there_" Bonnie said, avoiding eye contact.

_"Bonnie-_" Matt began.

_"Look, we need all the supernatural help we can get. We don't need to be worrying about protecting the two of you"._

"_She's right, you know. Need I remind you that Silas already killed you once_" Damon supplied.

Jeremy shot daggers at Damon but ploughed on, determined to make his point.

"_We can be useful. Remember Esther's spell to keep all of you inside the school? Matt and were the only ones who could leave. Matt could wear my old Gilbert ring_"

"_It's not happening, Jer_" Elena said firmly, demonstrating her trademark blend of caring for someone whilst being bossy.

Matt and Jeremy both opened their mouths to argue when Elijah vamped in front of the them, Everyone except Klaus tensed. Elijah compelled them both to stay away from the expression triangle for the remainder of the day. He then compelled them to leave. They did so without further ado. Immediately after, Rebekah and Elena started in on Elijah.

_"What gives you the right-"_

_"You can't just control them like that-"_

_"Elena. Rebekah. Please calm yourselves. Compelling them was the only option. Everyone present was thinking it. I expect that if either of the two of you were to compell them than there would be some rather irksome trust issues that may affect our ultimate goal of defeating Silas. As I am neither their friend, brother or lover, I had no qualms in doing what need to be done_" Elijah stated formally, straightening his tie as he resumed his seat.

Elena and Rebekah still looked incredibly pissed but they didn't press the matter. They too sat back down again.

"_So here's the plan. I'll need at least two of you guarding me-_" Bonnie began.

_"One original would suffice_" Klaus remarked smugly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

_"I hate to admit it but he's right. Klaus or Elijah will need to stand guard. Elena and Damon will be at one point of the triangle. Rebekah and Caroline at the other. Whoever isn't standing guard over me will stand watch at the third point"._

Damon raised his hand sarcastically, obviously not loving Bonnie being in charge.

_"Yes?_"

"_What if Silas does his creepy impersonator trick?"_

_"I've managed to spell these herbs to stop that. They make you shimmer slightly. I've managed to make it strong enough that you don't have to be a witch to see the distortion. If Silas appears he won't shimmer. If any of you see him, even if you're standing guard you should all head to wherever Silas is. Hold him down if you need to. Between the six of you, it shouldn't be a problem"_.

"_What about Stefan_?" Caroline asked. They were all concerned about guarding Bonnie and detaining Silas that they'd forgotten all about Stefan.

"_What's to stop Silas from capturing Stefan? Use him as leverage?_" Caroline continued.

Elena perked up, seeing a solution to both problems;

_"We get Jer and Matt to take him over to Matt's place. Silas can;t get in there. They'll all be safe"._

_"Plus it'll stop their whining about not being involved"_ snarked Damon.

_"Right. Well, I need to gather some things. I'll meet you guys at the expression triangle in two hours"_ Bonnie said, getting up to leave.  
Elena jumped up to follow her.

_"You can't go by yourself. It's not safe out there_".

Bonnie agreed. Elena shot Caroline a quick look before they left. Caroline slumped in her seat; Elena wasn't going just to protect Bonnie. She was going to vent about her and Klaus.

Everyone gradually filtered out the room. Elijah left with Rebekah to inform Matt and Jeremy of their new roles. Damon poured a scotch, wordlessly handing one to Klaus.

_"Cheers"_

Klaus raised his glass to Damon's.

_"To getting rid of Silas_" Damon began.

_"May this plan work better than all your ill fated attempts to get rid of me"_ Klaus added, clinking the glass.

_"I'm going to check on Stefan_" Caroline announced, leaving them to it. Damon vamped in front of her, blocking her path. Klaus was there first.

_"Easy tiger. Not going to hurt her"_

_"Then you won't mind getting out of my way"._

_"No can do, Blondie. He's in bad shape. Barely recognizes anyone. It's probably best not to keep away from him"_

_"How bad is it?"_

_"Bad"._

Normally Caroline would be skeptical of anything Damon had to say but he looked sincere. Damon was many things but he did care about Stefan and that was written all over his face at that moment.

Without looking at either of them, Caroline turned on her heel and left. Klaus joined her shortly after. She knew he was just as worried about Stefan as she was. Even if he wouldn't admit it. They headed back to Caroline 's to pick up some clothes. Caroline also wanted to check in with her mother in case something went wrong later in the woods. Klaus elected to stay in the car, knowing full well that even though he was invited inside, he sure wasn't welcome as far as Liz was concerned.

They didn't speak again until they were back at Klaus'.

_"I'm sure Stefan will be fine. It might not seem that way right now"_.

_" I know that. But why does it have to be Stefan? He doesn't deserve it"_ Caroline said, beginning to get worked up.

_"I agree. In time-_"

_"No! I don't want him to get better __**in time**__"_ Caroline snapped, close to tears. She kept ranting, annoyed at the injustice.

_"I want him to be better now! It's always the ones who don't deserve it. Why can't bad things happen to bad people? Like Katherine. The worst thing that happened to her was being made human again"._

_"When it could have gone to some one more deserving?_" Klaus hedged.

_"Yes, like Stefan_"

_"But not Elena or yourself?"_

_"I don't know if I would have taken it"_

Klaus said nothing. He was remembering their earlier conversation in Elena's living room. She had been evasive then when they had asked if she would take it.

Caroline chuckled derisively, calming herself.

_"Gotta love these bipolar vampire emotions!"_ Caroline said sarcastically.

_"They can be quite entertaining_" Klaus teased.

"_Shut up_"

Caroline lightly swatted him on the arm. He surprised her by pulling her into an embrace.

"_Wish we could stay like this. Not have to deal with all the judgement and doppelganger drama_" Caroline mumbled against his neck. She took the opportunity to place a kiss underneath his ear.

_"We have some time before we have to meet the others_".

Klaus placed soft kisses down her neck, enjoying the sound of her breathing increase as his lips ghosted over her skin. Caroline took control, vamping them up the stairs to his bedroom. Once there, she pulled off his jacket and flung him backwards onto his bed. She knew he was stronger and letting her take control. Still, she felt a thrill at taking the lead. She climbed on top, straddling his lap. She took her time, leisurely undoing his shirt buttons. He got up on his elbows to kiss her. Caroline shoved him back down. He watched her actions hungrily as she proceeded to undress them both.

For the next hour they weren't an original and a baby vampire involved in a witch's plot to destroy a 2000 year old vampire/witch. No, for the next hour they were simply two people in love indulging in one another.

**XX**

As planned they met up in the center of the expression triangle. Bonnie had texted earlier telling them to meet there. She also wanted to fill them in on how it would work.

_"Ok guys, I'm pretty positive the spell will work. However, you have to remember that even if he's not a vampire anymore, he'll still a 2000 year old witch. He's still very powerful. That's why you all need to make sure you're wearing your herbs. Be on the lookout. Once the spell works, I'll need most of you to hold him down until someone can kill him"._

_"Does it matter who does it?_" Caroline asked.

"_I suppose not. As long as he doesn't get away. Although, come to think of it, you'll probably need the strongest holding him back so it'll probably fall to you or Elena to actually kill him. No offense"_

_"Hey!_" Elena and Caroline exclaimed, obviously offended.

"_I said no offense"_ Bonnie muttered.

_"She's right. The fact remains that after Miss Gilbert here, Miss Forbes is the weakest. Physically" Elij_ah added.

The "physically" remark earned Elijah a glare from Bonnie and Damon. On the other hand, Rebekah and Klaus seemed amused at the implication that Caroline was a stronger person emotionally than Elena was. Caroline didn't say anything; she was torn between amusement and indignation at being thought of as weak. Not just weak but one of the two weakest links.

_Well at least they're not implying I'm fragile..._

_"So, everyone's clear? When I've finished the spell either Klaus or Elijah will inform the others. You'll need to be on the lookout. If Silas appears before I can finish the spell than someone needs to raise the alarm. Everyone except whoever's guarding me will need to find him and contain him. It's essential that I finish the spell. We all clear?"_

Everyone nodded before breaking into groups. Klaus elected to stay behind with Bonnie. Elijah left to guard the third point. Elena and Caroline both rushed forward to hug Bonnie. They reached her at the same time. In the past they would have had a three person best friend group hug. Now it was an awkward encounter. Elena cast Bonnie an apologetic look, opting not to hug her. Caroline ignored Elena's pettiness, hugging her as planned.

_"Be Careful_" Caroline said, trying hard not to squash her.

_"You too"._

Elena stood back awkwardly, looking on in distaste as Caroline gave Klaus a quick kiss before she flashed off with Rebekah. Bonnie didn't get a chance to speak to Elena properly. Elena gave her a quick cursory hug before disappearing with Damon.

Once in position, Rebekah and Caroline stood awkwardly. She had expected to cop an earful from Rebekah about how she wasn't worthy of Klaus. If she had started with that, Caroline had a counter argument about her feelings regarding Rebekah and Matt. Yet Rebekah seemed out of sorts. Distracted.

_"You okay?"_

_"Fine. Mind your own business_" Rebekah snapped.

"_Whatever_" Caroline muttered.

"_We're meant to be looking out for Silas not making small talk"_

_"Ok, what is your problem?" _

_"I'd be careful if I were you, Caroline. Don't push me"_

_"It's Matt, isn't it?"_

_"No. Of course not"._

_"Please. Don't act like you care"._

_"Ok, fine I admit I'm not your biggest fan but I don't want to see you suffer and I definitely don't want Matt to get hurt"_

_"Matt's the one who hurt me_" Rebekah said in a small voice.

_"Do you...want to talk about it?"_

Rebekah just glowered at her. Caroline could tell she was torn between being bitchy and allowing Caroline to comfort her.

_She's right; it's not like we're best friends. Yet I don't want to leave things like that... I learnt to tolerate Damon. I can sure as hell learn to like Rebekah._

"_Come on..._" Caroline teased, "_We're practically sisters now"._

Rebekah scoffed at first but eventually let out a little laugh. It was soon followed by a trembling lower lip as she fought back tears. She turned away, quickly wiping away the tears.

_"Matt said that he does love me but he's seen how these things work out when humans get involved with vampires. They either die or get turned. I couldn't promise I wouldn't turn him some day"._

Caroline wanted to go comfort her yet she didn't; Rebekah was proud. It might not be wise. Rebekah turned back around to face her.  
_"Is that so wrong? That I wanted to be with him forever. That I couldn't bear the thought of only getting to be with him for a lousy sixty, maybe seventy years?"_

_"No of course it isn't..."_

_"If I had gotten the cure I would have been able to live a human life with him. We could have had beautiful blonde children. Our hair would have turned grey. I'd get all wrinkled and disgusting but it would be worth it"._

Caroline 's heart was breaking for her. Rebekah deserved happiness. Even if that was debatable than MAtt sure did. The whole situation was horrible.

_"I understand. I know that sounds stupid and people tend to say it when they don't but I genuinely understand. I went through this with Matt as well. I guess it's a little different; Matt and I were always meant to be just friends. I'm sorry"._

"_Spare me your sympathy, Caroline. You're not completely alone. You have Nik now. Another person I've lost"._

_"Rebekah, I don't plan on stealing Klaus from you"._

_"You better not_" Rebekah said, only half joking.

Caroline's phone beeped. She had a text from Elijah from Bonnie's phone. Klaus had detected Silas' presence. Elijah said to keep a look out and that Bonnie was nearly done with the spell. Caroline spared a moment to think of how odd it was to see Elijah's formality relayed in text message from Bonnie's phone.

Caroline and Rebekah's head snapped to the left as they heard dual cries from both Elena and Damon. They sped off in their direction. Silas was there in the shape of Matt. Damon and Elena were both on their knees; Silas was causing brain aneurysms. Caroline rushed towards Silas. She stopped when she saw Rebekah wasn't behind her.

_"Rebekah it's not Matt. Remember the herbs. They make us shimmer. Look at him. He's not shimmering. It's Silas!"_

Caroline rushed Silas. He soon had her by the throat but his focus was now divided. Elena and Damon were now free from his hold. They rushed over to drag him off Caroline and hold him down. He fought them off easily. All three of them went flying. Elena was knocked out. Damon immediately went to check on her. Rebekah rushed forward, twisting Silas' arms behind his back.

_"Not now, Damon! We need you"_ Rebekah grunted, holding Silas. She could hold him on her own. Yet he was putting up quite the struggle. Caroline and Damon vamped over to hold down his legs.

_"We can't hold him for long"_ Caroline grunted.

_"No shit, Blondie_" Damon snarked.

_"Luckily, the cavalry's here"_ announced Klaus, followed by Elijah.

_"Enough with the theatrics, Nik!"_ snapped Rebekah.

_"Very well. Elijah would you like to do the honours?"_

_"You're too kind, brother. I do believe the privilege should go to Miss Gilbert"_

Klaus looked over at Elena who was struggling to get up.

"_Excellent plan, Elijah. She looks more than up to the task"_

_"He's responsible for the death of her brother. It's only fair"_ Elijah reasoned.

"_If we were following that logic than the youngest Gilbert and the blonde quarterback would be dead by our hands" _argued Klaus.

_"ENOUGH!"_ Caroline yelled. "_Someone kill him already"._

_"I volunteer"_

Everyone turned to see Stefan leaning against a tree. Before they could say anything else, he had rushed forward, plunged his hand into Silas' chest. It reappeared a second later, Silas' bloody heart in his hand. Rebekah, Damon and Caroline lurched forward momentarily as Silas' body became a literal dead weight.

"_Good riddance_" Damon said, stepping over the lifeless form of Silas. He clapped Stefan on the back.

_"Good to see you're feeling better, little brother"._

_"Stefan_" Caroline said, rushing over to hug him. He returned her hug briefly.

_"How are you feeling_?" Caroline asked, stepping back from him.

_"Shaky but better. Thanks" ._

_"We were so worried_" Caroline said.

_"I'm fine. Really_." Stefan said distractedly. He was too busy watching Damon fuss over Elena who was still bleeding slightly. Caroline hated seeing the look of desolation on his face.

"Stefan-" Caroline began. But he had already gone. She looked dejectedly at the direction he would have headed. She had to fight the urge to comfort him. He needed time.

_"Elijah. Thanks for helping"_ Caroline said, heading over to Klaus. He didn't ask how she was but he scrutinized every inch of her; checking for injuries. She mimicked his actions albeit she was appraising his form rather than looking for injuries. Initially she had looked but she remembered that he was pretty much indestructible. She got a little caught up; forgetting where she was for a moment. After checking out his body for longer than strictly necessary she finally reached his face. She loved the way his gaze softened when he looked at her yet burned with intensity at the same time.

They heard Elena mutter something scathing. Caroline closed her eyes for a second, calming herself.

_"Do you have something you want to say, Elena?"_

_"I said it all yesterday"_

_"So that's it?_"

_"We've been friends since forever Caroline. I can't believe you're going to throw away our friendship. For him"_

_"Ok, first off, we drifted apart well before Klaus and I happened. Secondly, you've been a tad self obsessed lately to accuse me of abandoning you. And if we're being brutally honest here, I think you chose the wrong Salvatore"_

Damon flashed in front of Caroline. Again, Klaus was there before him.

_"Just give me a reason, Damon_" Klaus said, his voice low and menacing.

_"Really, Blondie? Getting him to fight your battles for you? Well I can't say I'm surprised; you tend to pick those stronger than you to pair up with. Klaus, Tyler, me..._"

Caroline sidestepped Klaus. He resisted but he begrudgingly moved when she sent him a look that clearly said; I need to do this. Trust me.

_"You're right, Damon. I should fight my own battles"_.

Before he could react, Caroline kneed him between the legs. Damon collapsed onto the forest floor. He was winded but still capable of speaking.

_"Not cool, Blondie_"

_"Now we can go!_" Caroline said chirpily. She left the woods leaving her former best friend behind her. The three originals followed close behind; Klaus and Rebekah looking highly amused.

Once back at the car, Elijah informed them of his plans to head back to New Orleans. Rebekah said she had a plane to catch. She didn't say where. Caroline grabbed her in a quick hug; surprising them both.

"_Call whenever you need to talk"_

Rebekah nodded. Elijah and Klaus were both bade her good luck and farewell. Elijah left shortly after.

"_Where to, love?"_

"_Well, I do remember a certain Original inviting me on a trip to see the world. Does the offer still stand?_"

Klaus answered by kissing her passionately letting go just before she felt light headed.

_"Always"_

_"Wait, I have a few people to say goodbye to first. Bonnie will kill me if I take off again without saying goodbye. Plus I have to talk to my Mum, Stefan and Matt"._

_"Very well"_

After a few teary goodbyes they departed Mystic Falls. Caroline was sad to go; this was her home. Undoubtedly, she'd return. Maybe when she did she could resolve things with Elena.

They were just outside Mystic Falls when they saw a familiar figure standing beside a motor bike. Stefan. They pulled up alongside him.

_"Room for one more?"_

_"By all means"_

"I_'ll follow you guys. Don't worry I'll keep my distance. Let you two do your thing. For all our sake's, I'll stay in a separate hotel_".

Caroline blushed.

"_Where to first_?" inquired Klaus as they pulled back onto the road.

_"Show me all your favourite cities"_

"_Hopefully, we'll find some you can call your favourite too"_.

"_That's the plan, Nik"_.

**Author's note: So, what do you think? I know I didn't specify which song it was that they danced to. There were two reasons for that; 1 I thought I'd leave it up to you guys to think of whichever song pops into your head when you think of Klaroline. 2. The only song that ever springs to my mind when I think of Klaroline is Give Me Love by ED SHeeran which I've used in my other fics and has appeared in many others Klaroline fan fictions.**

**Next chapter: epilogue.**


	10. Epilogue

**Author's note: I apologize profusely about not updating lately. I've been very busy at work. Plus I got sucked into an older (albeit brilliant) tv show and more or less watched it religiously. Anyway, I do apologize. Here's the epilogue. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Who's excited for season 5 and Season 1 of The Originals? Not long now. :)**

**Someday Epilogue**

Twenty years later.

Caroline was in her dressing room perfecting her make up. Today was the big day. She couldn't believe it had been twenty years since they had defeated Silas.

She allowed herself a moment to wonder how she would have looked if she had remained human. To have had the years change her.

_I'd probably look just like Mum did before I was turned._

Thinking of Liz made Caroline's eyes tear up. She began to fan her face wit her hands, trying to stave off the tears. SHe managed to keep them at bay yet she still felt depressed. Liz had recently been diagnosed with cancer. She didn't have much time left.

Caroline had found out six weeks ago. The news had devastated her. Klaus had tried to comfort her but it had been too much. She needed to get away. She knew running wouldn't help her deal but she did it anyway. She left in the dead of the night; catching a plane from their condo in Greece back to Mystic Falls.

At the time her only thought had been to get to her mother as soon as possible and to feed her her blood. She had considered turning her. Her mother had anticipated her; when Caroline arrived she discovered that Liz had hidden herself in a house that she wasn't invited into. She then refused to invite Caroline inside. She had screamed at her other to let her in. SHe remembered asking her, her voice cracking as she did; _"why won't you let me help you?!"_

Liz's had looked on broken hearted as her only daughter turned away from her; blurring off into the night. She remembered how many times her phone had rang throughout that night yet she ignored them all. She spared a moment to send Klaus a brief text saying she needed time. She then ditched her phone. She didn't speak to anyone for two weeks. She knew Klaus had eyes on her; she knew him well enough to know that he would. Just as he knew her well enough to understand that she just needed some time and space. She would talk to him when she was ready. It had taken her years to even mention her father.

After two weeks she returned to Mystic Falls. Liz had been waiting for her in their home. They had had a long discussion. They were both in tears early on. Liz told her that it was her time and she wouldn't accept the healing blood nor did she want to become a vampire. Caroline had accpeted her wishes begrudgingly even though her heart was breaking. She felt that it was some cruel twist of fate that she would lose both her parents in nearly the same fashion.

Caroline had never seriously considered marrying Klaus. She had dreamed of getting married when she was younger; hell she had even planned it all being the organizational nut that she was. Yet she had pushed it to the back of her mind after she had been turned. Getting married seemed like a very human tradition; being immortal she and Klaus could literally spend eternity together. They hardly needed a ceremony to prove it. Klaus on the other hand was more than eager to ask yet knowing her feelings on the matter, he hadn't. Yet she had reconsidered after her conversation with her mother. Klaus had been both astonished and pleased when she had invited him back to town and proposed to him. They immediately began planning; her mother insisted on helping. Relinquishing organizational control even marginally was painful for Caroline. However, Caroline had been pleased to discover that her OCD for planning had came from her mother and the two of them made quick work of the arrangements. The entire wedding was planned in little under four weeks.

Caroline was pulled from her recollections by a sudden knocking; her bridal party was waiting. The three of them bustled in awaiting her approval of their make up and bouquets.

"_You guys look great"_ Caroline said, turning around to hug each of them. Elena, Bonnie and Rebekah all wore matching dresses in different shades to compliment them. Elena wore midnight blue, Rebekah emreald green and Bonnie looked stunning in dark purple.

Elena eyes's briefly welled up as she hugged Caroline.

_"Don't cry because I'll start crying and I finally got my make up just right"_ Caroline said half giggled, half cried.

"_You're right_" Elena said, fanning her face with her hands.

Caroline was glad that she and Elena had finally patched things up. They had resolved things ten years ago at Matt and Bonnie's wedding. Elena was still not Klaus' biggest fan but she tolerated him. Much in the same way Caroline had with Damon after she had gotten her memories back. It made her sad that it had taken them so long to repair their relationship. She reflected briefly that had they still been human they probably would have fixed things sooner.

Bonnie hugged her next. Caroline squeezed her tightly. Unlike Elena, she and Bonnie rarely got a chance to see one was now in her late thirties with just a hint of wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. It made her sad to think that one day they would have say goodbye to her and Matt. Besides from Jeremy and April, Bonnie and Mat were the only two humans left. It seemed as if it were meant to be; a few years after they had dealt with Silas Bonnie and Matt had fallen in love. It had taken them a while to realize it though which seemed inevitable when it came to potential couples in Mystic Falls. However in their case it had more to do with them nursing broken hearts; Matt was still hurting over Rebekah and Jeremy had left Bonnie for April.

Caroline was pulled from her memories by Bonnie's ten year old daughter Sheila walking into the room. She was followed immediately by her twin Vicki. They were dressed in matching white gowns with pink silk ribbon around their waist which came together at the back in an elegant bow. Caroline had been unable to choose between them as flower girls so they had decided to let them share it.

"_Mummy, Vick keeps undoing my bow_" pouted Sheila.

Bonnie quickly re did the bow before escorting them out. She promised to come by later with Ric, her adorable five year old who was the spitting image of Matt. Elena followed them out.

Rebekah adjusted the train of Caroline's gown.

"_You look really beautiful"._

_"Thanks, Rebekah. Your dress is amazing"._

_"Only the finest for us Mikaelsons"._

Caroline quietly relished the fact that Rebekah had included her in that statement.

Rebekah looked wistfully at the doorway. Her smile vanished momentarily before it was back in place. Caroline had noticed it though.

"_Are you okay?"._

_"Fine. It's just seeing Bonnie with her children...Don't get me wrong. I am totally over Matt. Doesn't it make you sad that it's not your children who are the flower girls? Or mine"_ She added in a slighter smaller voice.

_"Of course it does. Living forever doesn't seem like a fair exchange for what we lose. But, that's the deal, right?_".

Caroline gave her a quick; both of them sparing a moment to feel sorry for themselves. Rebekah excused herself to check on the groom's party. In other words, she had left to make sure Klaus didn't kill Damon.

Moments after she left Caroline detected an all too familiar scent. She spun around to see Klaus standing by the open window. She squealed, flashing behind the beautifully hand carved modesty partition.

"_Klaus! You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding!_ ".

_"You're seriously worried about bad luck, love? AFter everything's that's happened? Do you expect Silas to waltz through the door?"._

"_Don't is Mystic Falls. It could happen._"

Klaus chuckled. He started towards her.

_"Klaus! I'm serious. You need to get out of here!_".

Klaus smirked. She was simply adorable when she was bossy. He wouldn't have it any other way. He took another step towards her; to tease her.

"_Klaus_" Caroline warned, her nails digging into the wooden structure of the partition. He was tempted to push her further. However, his good sense advised against it. He threw up his hands in defeat, mocking her slightly, as he walked backwards out of the room.

Caroline reached out with her vampire hearing; she waited until she heard he was well and truly back in the other room with the groom's men. He liked to push her especially when she was in extreme control freak mode. Yet she could never stay mad at him for long. Not even back in the day when he was wreaking havoc on her relationship with Tyler.

She wondered what would have happened if she had never met Klaus? She would still be a vampire; that was Katherine's doing not Klaus'. Would she have stayed with Tyler?

Caroline found herself laughing out loud at the notion of marrying Tyler. It was ludicrous. She had not planned on marrying anyone after being turned. Yet Klaus had changed that. She felt with every fibre of her being that there was no one else she would rather be with today.

Tyler had never been right for her; sure it had felt that way at the time. It had taken her too long to realize they didn't fit. Even though he had hurt her she wished him well. Nonetheless it had been awkward seeing Tyler and Hayley at Matt and Bonnie's wedding. In fact there were several moments when she or Stefan had to intervene. In the end she and Klaus had left early. Her and Matt had stayed close yet she understood that at the moment he needed Tyler more.

Caroline was pulled from her internal reverie once more by the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. The footfalls were light but determined; Elena.

"_Care, it's time_".

Caroline turned to face her best friend who handed her her bouquet of lillies. She checked herself once more in the mirror before following her out the door.

Bonnie, Rebekah, Sheila and Vicki were waiting for them just outside the ballroom doors. True to form, Caroline fussed over the her veil and fussed over the other bouquets.

Bonnie placed her hand over hers.

_"Stop. You look beautiful. Everything's perfect"._

_"So do you guys!"._

_"Group hug!_" Elena suggested.

"_Really_?" Rebekah asked, before joining them.

_"Thanks so much for being here guys. I mean it"._

_"Do you think I'd miss seeing Nik settle down? Hardly"_ Rebekah asked, slyly trying to wipe away an errandt tear.

The music began.

_"It's time!"_ announced Bonnie excitedly.

Vicki and Sheila led the way, throwing their rose petals.

Rebekah went next then Bonnie. Caroline took a deep breath as she stepped forward. Elena followd behind her, holding the train. Caroline had almost decided against the train; she thought it may be a bit much. In the end however, she had thought why not?

Her dress was stunning; reminiscent of the prom gown Klaus had loaned her. The beading was different though. This dress had lace sleeves that fell off her shoulders and a plunging neck line that was still tasteful.

Caroline's eye's scanned the relatively small crowd of guests; even though their wedding was held in Mystic Falls they couldn't invite most of the locals mainly due to the fact that many of it's former residents still looked 17. The guests or lac thereof, only held her attention for a second before they settled on Klaus who looked absolutely delectable in his black tux with a red tie which highlighted his dark lips. His eyes were similarly locked onto hers. She couldn't hide her looked pleasantly surprised; like he had half expect her to leave him waiting. Despite the fact that she had told him countless times she would never leave him. As if she could.

Before she knew it Caroline was at the end of the aisle. She handed her bouquet over to Bonnie; her eyes never leaving Klaus'. The priest took her hand and placing them in Klaus'.

Neither of them were religious per se but they had agreed to having a priest to appease her mother. They had come to a compromise; they agreed on a priest if they could have the wedding at the mansion.

The priest began speaking about love and committment. Caroline was paying him only the bare minimum of her attention. She was caught up staring at her soon to be husband. She could hardly beleive they were here. It all seemed so surreal.

Eventually the priest stopped speaking. It was time for them to read their vows. Caroline was nervous; she was greateful for being a vampire otherwise her hands would be sweating right now. She took a deep breath, steeling herself.

_"Nik, if someone had told me 21 years ago that I would be marrying you I would have had them checked for head injuries"._

A few people chuckled and even Klaus gave her an only slightly disapproving half smile.

"_Over time, I got to know you better and I saw the real you. I've seen you at your best and I've definitely seen you at your worst. I've seen your genorosity and kindness. I tried to fight it but I couldn't. I love you, Niklaus Mikaelson. You said you intended to be my last love" Caroline said, choking momentarily, "I can only promise to be yours. If you'll have me_".

Klaus' fingers gently wiped away her tears which he had seen even under her veil. Once again they got caught up in one another completley forgetting where they were.

Damon cleared his throat loudly. Caroline giggled. Klaus glared at him before reciting his own vows.

"_Caroline, I knew almost from the very moment I saw you that I wanted to know you better. I could sense you had this internal light that transcended mere optimism. You were everything I wasn't. I have said before that even the purest of souls can be attracted to darkness. In all honesty, it is quite the opposite. You have made me a better man. I have always believed I am unworthy of you but I intend to spend the rest of my existence proving myself to you"_.

Caroline heard a sniffle and looked over at the priest who looked a little choked up himself. He cleared his throat, composing himself.

"_The rings?"._

Elijah stepped forward producing the rings. They were designed by Klaus so naturally they were exquisite and old fashioned. Timeless.

The priest instructed them to place the rings on each others fingers and to repeat after him. They were finally at the part she had been looking forward to the most.

"_You may now kiss the bride!_".

Klaus lifted the veil. Caroline reached forward grabbing his lapels; kissing him with gusto. The guests burst into applause. Caroline was keen to do more than kiss him. She had to remind herslef that they had an audience. Reluctantly they broke apart. She didn't let go of his lapels right away. She took a moment to calm herself.

_God he smells so good. The reception can not end soon enough._

They made their way back down the aisle into the other slightly smaller room for the reception. They took their seats at the head table with the rest of the bridal party. There weren't many other guests. Caroline reflected that it was better to have a smaller guest list of close friends and family than a packed room full of mere acquaintances. The waiter filled everyone's glasses with champagne in preparation for the speeches.

Elijah rose from his seat, tapping his champagne flute.

_"I stand here tonight to applaud my dear brother Nik on his nuptials to the charming Miss Forbes-"_

"_Mrs Mikaelson_" interjected Klaus rolled her eyes at him before leaning in to peck him on the cheek. She smiled at Elijah to continue.

"_A match some of us had predicted perhaps even before they realized the attraction. To say opposites attract would be an understatement in regards to these two. They have a connection that is enviable. A love that is truly undeniable. I for one hope to someday find a partner who is even half as amiable as my new sister in law. To Niklaus and Caroline, may you blessed in your marriage. Hopefully your marriage contains decidedly less drama than your courtship_" Elijiah concluded, raising his glass.

All the guests raised their glasses in return; toasting the happy couple.

Rebekah added; "_Although he is not here with us today I am sure our dear brother Kol would have been happy for you both_" she said, seemingly unable to help herself. She shot a glance at Elena before she resumed her seat. Elena shifted in her seat guiltily. Caroline noticed that Jeremy had done the same.

Elena cleared her throat before standing to make her own speech.

_"Hi everyone. Thanks for coming tonight. Klaus and I may have had our ups and downs. There's no point pretending otherwise. However, Caroline is my best friend. We've been best friends since as far back as I can remember. SHe was there for me when I lost my parents and basically whenever I needed her. I'm sorry we ever wasted time fighting. Anyway, even though it took me a while to accept it, I can tell how happy Klaus makes Caroline. Just look at them; happy doesn't even come close to describing what they share. All the best"_ Elena concluded, raising her glass.

Caroline stood from her seat to hug her.

_"That was beautiful"._

_"I meant it. I love you, Care"._

_"I love you too_".

They separated, their eyes glassy. They each resumed their seats. Klaus sent Elena an appreciative smile which she somewhat stiffly returned.

Elijah announced it was time for the father daughter dance. He had originally intended to step in for her father but Liz cleared her throat before he had reached the dance floor. He released Caroline's hand. Neither made any attempt to lead. Instead they simply held each other; swaying in time to the music. Caroline tried to convey everything she was feeling through her hug. She could feel her mother's tears falling onto her bare shoulder as she knew hers were similarly falling onto her mother's.

"_Caroline honey, I want you to know that you grew into exactly the person I new you would. One of the few things your father and I agreed on. I only ever wanted you to be happy and he seems to make you. I know you believe I'm choosing to leave you but I'll always be watching over you. I'm so proud of you honey"._

"_Oh, Mum_" Caroline cried, holding her as tight as she could without hurting her. Their song had finished. Liz stepped back. Smoothing Caroline's hair. She gave her one last squeeze. Neither bothered to check their make up; Caroline had chosen incredibly expensive water proof make up in anticipation of this very situation.

KLaus had been waiting patiently off to the side. He came forward asking her if she was okay. She nodded, wiping away the rest of her tears. They sat for a moments while Caroline composed herself. She didn't want their first dance as husband and wife to be tinted with sadness. She squeezed his hand. He squeezed it back and they too to the floor for their first dance as husband and wife. They spun elegantly around the room as Ed Sheeran's "_Give Me Love_" played.

_"I didn't know you picked this for our wedding song_?" Caroline asked, pleasantly surprised that he had remembered.

"_One of the few decisions I was actually allowed to make"._

_"Ok, you new what you were getting into"._

_"Your insatiable need to be in control rivals even my own controlling tendencies. Needless to say, it's one of the reasons I fell in love with you"._

Caroline laughed lightly.

"_Seriously? Cheesy much?"._

_"Perhaps. I'd know something was amiss if I stopped saying things that made you scoff"._

_"I do not scoff at everything you say to me"_ Caroline argued playfully.

Klaus leaned in placing a kiss on her lips. It was quick. Teasing.

Their song ended. Stefan had appeared besides them asking to cut in. They traded partners; Klaus left them to it as he left to dance with Rebekah.

"_You look beautiful, Caroline"._

"_Thanks Stefan. How are you? Not too weird seeing them?"._

Stefan knew she was referring to Elena and Damon. After leaving Mystic Falls with them after Silas' defeat he had sunk into a deep depression. He parted company with them after only a week. He checked in occasionally They had only reconnected fully at Matt's wedding. He had seemed better than.

"_It'll always hurt to see them together. But it's not enough to send me off the rails... again. Besides,_ " he said, glancing over at Rebekah, "_I think I've finally found another shot at happiness. One who won't leave me for my brother"._

Rebekah had heard him and she scowled at Stefan. He grinned back at her and her expression softened somewhat. Elena and Damon on the other hand were looking a tad uncomfortable.

"_Only because she's already been there_" Caroline joked.

_"Look who's talking"_ Stefan said, nudging her. Now it was Klaus' turn to scowl at them.

"_Do not remind me. Is it just me or has like nearly all my bridesmaids slept with Damon?_".

simultaneously they looked over at Bonnie.

Damon looked slightly sheepish but not nearly enough as he strolled past.

_"Stefan, can I talk to you?"._

Stefan looked at Damon as if he were about to refuse him but eventually he followed him outside. Caroline watched them, hoping they would finally sort things out. Caroline could never imagine leaving Klaus let alone for his brother.

_How weird would that be?_

With Damon and Stefan outside ,Rebekah and Elena had gone to join April, Jeremy and their kids; Jenna and Grayson.

Klaus finished his dance with Liz. he escorted her back to her table. Se walked over to him, dragging him back onto the dance floor.

"I_'m glad we did this" Caroline said._

_"Same. Despite the catalyst I couldn't be happier. Are you alright, love_?".

Caroline had been looking over at her mother; she seemed happy albeit a little tired. Caroline resolved to no longer be sad tonight. Her mother's death would undoubtedly devastate her but she knew her mother wouldn't want her illness to cast a shadow over the evening. She would spend her mother's last weeks travelling the world. They would make the most of the time she had left. Klaus had promised to postpone their honeymoon granted they could have a miniature one week version straight after the wedding.

Caroline cast a look around the room at all their friends; they all seemed happy. She thought of their beautiful home that they had built together in New Orleans which would be waiting for them whenever they chose to return. To answer his question? She would be just fine. Especially in this moment, in the arms of her husband that she literally could spend an eternity with.

"_I'm more than alright. Husband_" Caroline said, leaning in pressing her lips to his.

Klaus held her close, still unbelievably awestruck she ahd given him a chance. he could scarcely fathom how she had managed to forgive him for everything he'd done. He pulled back, missing the feel of her lips against his immediately.

_"I love you Mrs Mikaelson. Forever"_

_"Forever_" Caroline echoed, content.

**Author's note: So what'd you think? Can't believe it's over. Thanks everyone for sticking with this. I hope I concluded it to your satisfaction. Kinda gave me an idea for another story where they both get the cure and have lots of babies. lol.**

**Once more, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Forgive me?**


End file.
